Withering Flowers
by Graeyson
Summary: Two ninjas who know only know to carry out missions meet.They both want one thing;power.While working together they fall in love.They both know that love is irrelevant for becoming a strong shinobi and push each other away,but being pushed only wants them to be together.Will they give up their hopes to be with the one they love or is their grip of their dream too hard to let go?
1. Chapter 1

Withering Flowers

Chapter 1 Greetings

"Why do we have to work with them? We're more than enough to guide the princess." Stated Tenten.

"in order to build up your teamwork, they're transfer ninjas and sooner or later you're going to have to go on a mission with them anyway" said Lady Tsunade.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Lady Tsunade expecting the knocker to be the new transfer ninjas.

The door opened and from it a teenage boy around 16 with spiky olive green hair and tanned skin appeared with another teenage boy with straight black hair and fair skin. And lastly a teenage girl with long straight red hair, fair skin and jet-black eyes came forward and greeted Lady Tsunade, "Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama".

"You're the transfer ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Moon right?" asked Lady Tsunade.

"Affirmative" replied the black-haired boy or rather teen.

"The three ninjas in front of you are the ninjas you will be doing the mission with" said Lady Tsunade, "introduce yourselves".

The three turned their gaze from Lady Tsunade to the three ninjas in front of them."

I'm Ayomira Tamaru" said the green-haired boy."

My name is Hakoya Sou" said the black-haired boy."

I'm Sanei Asura" said the redhead.

"I'm Tenten" Tenten said with a smile."

"And I'm Rock Lee" said Lee while doing his 'good guy pose'

"My name is Hyuuga Neji" greeted Neji formally

"Well then, you're mission is to guide the princess of Tayo to Anoroto" said Lady Tsunade.

"Hai" they all replied at the same time, then headed for the door.

When they we're all out of the building Neji ordered, "we'll meet at the gate of Konoha in 30 minutes"

"Hai" everyone replied, then separated paths.

Neji and Tenten were the first to be at the gate."Neji what do you think of them?"

asked Tenten.

"just normal ninjas who were transferred to Konoha" he replied without interest.

"Your opinion about them is too general" nagged Tenten.

"Well I don't know anything about them so there isn't much to judge" replied Neji

"We'll get to know them more on the mission so then there will be something to judge" said Tenten hopingly.

"Tenten, Neji!" shouted Lee as he ran towards them,"did you wait long?" he asked psyched up as usual.

"Now only the other team needs to be he…" Neji paused his speech after he saw the transfer ninjas walking toward them. "Hmmh?" emphasized Lee slightly tilting his head then turning his head to where Neji was looking."Ah! The transfer team" said Lee, "are you as excited as me my new allies?"

"I don't think we're as excited as you but we're looking forward to working with you" replied Sou politely.

"Yosh! Then let's go!" exclaimed Lee.

The six walked out the gates of Konoha and continued walking.

"So where are we going?" asked Tamaru with his arms over his shoulders. Neji and Asura looked at Tamaru with the 'are you serious look?!'.

"We're guiding the princess of Tayo, so obviously we're going to Tayo" said Asura while thinking that her teammate cannot get anymore idiotic. Tamaru just turned his head away from Asura and grumbled, "I knew that".

"Oh really?" emphasized Asura while raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, really" said Tamaru protecting his dignity.

"Huh" huh-ed Asura

Sou only shook his head and Tenten quietly giggled.

"Forgive them they always bicker" said Sou.

"She started it" blamed Tamaru

"What do you mean I started it? You didn't know something as obvious as that…." Asura was interrupted by Tamaru, "Shut up shut up!" Tamaru shouted. Asura looked at Tamaru with an expressionless face for a few moments and then said, "how did you graduate the academy?" asked Asura with pure curiosity.

"Unlike you I'm a genius" said Tamaru as he turned away feeling proud of himself for saying that.

Asura looked at Tamaru then turned away thinking that he must've gotten lucky and knowing that continuing bickering was pointless. Neji and Tenten moved their pupils to the direction Asura and Tamaru was walking but did not look at them. The forest around them was dark and after the sun started to set and the sky was colored orange and the clouds were bluish-gray Neji said, "let's camp here"

Asura sat up and saw everyone asleep then walked out of the clearing she and the others were camping in and headed to the nearest water source. She managed to fine a stream; the sound of the moving water soothed her and made her want to hear it for the rest of the night. She sat down on a huge rock nearby and listened to the sound of the water.

Neji woke up from a bad dream and looked at the people around him; Tenten asleep, Lee asleep, Tamaru asleep, Sou asleep Asura not there. His eyebrows slightly move closer to each other wondering what happened to Asura, then he got up and activated his byakugan. He saw someone near a stream but couldn't make out the face so he walked towards the stream.

He saw a shadow on the ground and hid behind a tree quickly but silently. He peeked at the shadows owner to find a woman with long hair sitting on a huge rock, he couldn't make out who she was so he moved closer to the shadow. 'Red hair' he thought as he found out the hair's color to be red and eased himself knowing that the woman was the missing Asura.

Asura sensed a presence and quickly stood up, faced the direction of the presence and pulled out a kunai. 'Neji' she thought as she returned her kunai back where it was and relaxed herself

,"I don't suppose you came here looking for me" she said.

"I did actually; You weren't with us" replied Neji

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time" apologized Asura then turned her gaze away from Neji.

Neji just stared at her. Asura realized he was looking at her and looked at him then opened her mouth to say something then closed then said, " I couldn't sleep".

"Streams calm you?" asked Neji

"no, I just don't want to look at trees when I can't sleep; looking at them in the dark makes me feel like a snake's gonna slither down from it." replied Asura then looked at the trees behind him and slightly shivered then turned away and sat on the rock she was sitting on not wanting to feel like a snake's going to slither down from the trees.

'She's afraid of snakes' Neji thought. He was going to go back to sleeping but the sound of the stream made him want to stay; he stood against the tree near him with crossed arms and closed his eyes.

Hours passed when Asura realized it was dawn. The sky was a bit gray and she could only see the tip of the sun. It was still cold and her surroundings weren't very bright but dawn felt welcoming and somewhat warm. She decided to go back to camp but when she turned around she saw something white with long brown hair, 'he didn't go back' Asura thought to herself then thought that it was too early to wake him. So she didn't.

Asura went through the trees and walked until she saw a gray sleeping bag with a shiny, black round head popping out of it, 'Lee, I'm here' she thought recognizing the shiny black dome's owner. She carefully went to where her sleeping bag was folded it and put it back in her bag silently. After putting away her sleeping bag she stood up and examined her teammates and new teamates' faces, she then proceeded to carry Neji's sleeping bag over her shoulder and walked back to the stream.

Neji woke up and slightly opened his eyes and saw a redheaded woman by the stream washing her face. He widened his eyes and sat upright like a patient who woke up from a coma. He saw a gray lump of cloth on top of him and recognized it to be his sleeping bag, he turned his head toward the redhead, 'Asura?' he thought to himself then squinted his eyes at the woman.

Asura cleared the water of her face then wiped her wet hands on her bluish-gray plaid shirt. She turned around and saw Neji awake and staring at her with squinted eyes, "Ohio" she greeted him.

"Ohio" Neji greeted her back.

"You fell asleep by the stream" said Asura wanting to be helpful.

"I think I can figure that out by myself" he said cold as usual," are the others awake?" he asked getting up and folding his sleeping bag.

"Not when I last checked" Asura replied then looked at the east, 'morning' she thought to herself then walked back to camp.

Neji tried to recall what happened last night, 'okay so, I woke up from a nightmare then saw that Asura wasn't there then I used byakugan to find her, then I went to the stream and found a Asura then I laid against a tree and fell asleep'. He sighed and took his sleeping bag and went back to camp. When he got back he saw Asura conversing with Tenten and Lee arm-wrestling with Tamaru and Sou standing in the middle of them. He went to were his bag was and put away his sleeping bag.

Tenten's eye caught Neji then ran up to him, "Neji what were you doing in the stream?" she asked in a bit worried and nagging voice. "I was just looking for something" he said then looked at Asura from the corner of his left eye. Asura who was crossing her arms and was standing in a position where Neji can only see her side looked at Neji the same way he did.

After they had breakfast the group headed north. They walked and walked and walked, then arrived at a town. "Let's get something to eat" Neji suggested then the team walked into a restaurant. They sat at a table and ordered what they'd like to have. After they finished their meal they were heading for the door then suddenly a kitchen knife was heading straight for Asura; Asura turned to her side to dodge the knife then slipped while she was falling pushed her hand downward to break her future fall but she didn't fall.

She felt a hand on her left shoulder and an arm supporting her shoulder blades and another hand on her middle portion on her left side. She traced the arm and saw that it led to Neji's face, "are you alright?" Neji asked. "Hai" Asura replied then freed herself from his arms. She stood up to see the person who threw the kunai at her. "Give me all your money girly!" a fat man shouted while pointing yet another kitchen knife at her. Asura walked towards the fat man but not too close to him, she forcefully kicked his upper arm which made him release his weapon then pulled his wrist, put her free hand in a blocking position against his chest; lifted her elbow and threw him over her shoulder.

Neji, Tenten and Lee couldn't help but stare at Asura with opened mouths. (Of course her teammates weren't impressed because they've seen her do that like a hundred times already). The fat man lied flat on his back and groaned. Asura looked at the man with pity and disgust then took her leave. The rest followed.

When they were out Tenten said, "wow! Asura that was cool. Really cool. How did you lift that fatty of the ground like that?"

"Judo" replied Asura like it was nothing at all, "he was pretty heavy but I managed to pull it off"

"Asura you must be very good in Judo" Lee said expectantly.

"Mhhm sort of" replied Asura modestly.

"I guess we don't have to worry too much about your safety 'cuz you're a strong woman like me" Tenten said while smiling and flattering herself.

'She's strong' Neji thought to himself clearly impressed. After some walking they arrived at the gates of Tayo and saw a woman dressed in royal clothes sitting on a carriage that was connected to a brown horse and a woman beside her and some men around her. They all guessed that the woman was the princess and the men were her body guards. "

"Princess Ayane, we are the group from Konoha. My name is Hyuuga Neji." Said Neji.

"Nice to meet you Princess, I'm Tenten" said Tenten with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Rock Lee" introduced Lee.

"My name is Sanei Asura" Asura said.

"I'm Ayomira Tamaru" said Tamaru.

"My name is Hakoya Sou" said Sou.

The princess stared at the Konohagakures and turned away, "This is Hakomaru, my personal maid" she said as she pointed a hand at the brunette beside her. "It's nice to meet you" she greeted with an expressionless and toneless voice. The ninjas thought that the princess and her maid were cold. Very cold.

"This is Marotu, the captain of my body guards" the princess added. Marotu just nodded at them.

"We should get going now" Marotu said.

"Hai" replied everyone except the princess and her maid.

They walked to the west or more specifically everyone except the princess walked. So far they haven't met any assassins or ambushes and the trees on their sides looked somewhat peaceful and looked like no harm could come from it, but the ninjas knew better than to trust everything that they see.

The sky grew darker and the sun started to set. "Princess we will be staying here for the night. You and Hakomaru will be sleeping in a tent that we will prepare" said Marotu. The princess looked at her surroundings with the corner of her eyes with disgust. "Please bear with your surroundings" Marotu said trying to make the princess stay. The princess only nodded.

A few of the princess's body guard started putting up a tent. "Check the trees and the neighboring areas for enemies and guard the area" ordered Marotu to the body guards.

"Then we'll be guarding this area" Neji said.

"Then I will trust this area to you" Marotu said looking a bit more relaxed than the moment before.

The princess looked at Neji then went into her tent. Neji saw the princess who now is in her tent looked at him and thought, 'she doesn't trust us'. It became very dark when Tenten, Lee and Tamaru were half-asleep and half-awake in their posts. Sou was awake because of his mentality, Neji was awake because he knows how to do his missions well and knows how to stay awake while Asura often had insomnia and had no trouble staying awake that night.

Neji activated his byakugan and started setting a trap. Asura decided to go into the trees deeper to see if there were any suspicious people. Neji was almost finished with his trap when someone already got caught in it and the wire grabbed hold of him and pulled him to the trapee. THUD! He was on top of someone! His cheek was resting on something soft; he turned to look at what it was and it was Asura's breasts. The cold, heartless and composed Hyuuga Neji turned absolutely red when he saw what his cheek felt.

Asura was on her back on the ground, someone was on top of her; Neji. She saw Neji's cheek on her breasts and said, "get off me" calmly. Neji was too in shock to say anything at all but tried to concentrate on getting off Asura. He tried to move his hands but they were pinned to the ground. He tried moving his legs; it moved a bit and made his leg brush over Asura's bare soft smooth legs. He turned even redder and decided not to do that again.

He didn't know what to do; on top of a woman his hands pinned to the ground and if he moves his legs he'll have to feel the smoothness of the woman underneath him legs. He started to panic.

Asura felt Neji's leg go up her thigh and blushed. She thought that if Neji didn't do anything then that meant that he was either a pervert or he fainted or he couldn't get off her even if he tried, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She tried to move her hands but her wrists were pinned to the ground and she couldn't grab hold of anything with her fingers. She didn't dare move her legs because if she did then Neji would think that _she_was a pervert. She was in a dead end.

Asura and Neji sensed a presence; it was growing closer to them. 'An enemy at a time like this?! Did they take out the princess's guards?!' Asura thought to herself. Asura looked at the direction of the presence, Neji also looked at the direction of the presence through the corner of his eyes.

A figure appeared it was still dark so they couldn't see who it was, "Neji?" emphasized the figure, "and Asura….?" As the figure grew a bit closer to the sandwiched ninjas Asura was able to make out the face. Sou. "What are you two….." Sou paused, he looked at Neji who was on top of Asura and Asura whose hands were in an 'I give up' position and for a second he thought that his teammate was a whore. "Get us out of this trap" Asura ordered. "Trap?" asked the un-following Sou.

"I set a trap then Asura got caught in it then it pulled me in with her" Neji explained with a sudden voice.

"So you set the trap…" emphasized Sou awkwardly and not believing what he heard.

"No, not that way!" exclaimed Neji.

"Get us out of this trap first then I'll explain" said Asura getting tolerant and relieved that Sou was there.

"Yeah… explain" Sou said awkwardly as he pulled out a kunai.

Asura and Neji got out of the trap then Asura explained what happened. Sou sighed a relief. His teammate wasn't a whore. "I came here because I heard a thud and thought that and enemy appeared" said Sou.

"Thank God you came" Asura said, "well that's that. We should get back to our posts, a foe might appear any time"

Sou and Neji nodded. Sou walked back to his respective post. When Sou couldn't be seen anymore Asura looked at Neji then looked away, "I'm sorry I ruined your trap" she said feeling like everything was her fault; she always felt sorry. "…..Y-yeah" replied Neji not knowing what to say. Asura walked away. 'Ruined…' thought Neji to himself.

The sun started to come out from hiding and its presence made the whole sky brighter. The princess's body guards we're still guarding the neighboring areas of the princess's camp site, and the Konohagakures were….. Standing with dark circles under their eyes.

Marotu gathered the body guards and gave them some orders. After they received the order they separated ways. Asura went to where the princess's tent was but not exactly go to the tent just the area.

She saw the princess's maid Hakamaru come out of the tent, "ohio" she greeted. "Ohio" Hakamaru greeted her back.

"Is the Princess awake yet?" asked Asura

"No, the princess usually wakes up 30 minutes after I do." Replied Hakamaru, " is there anything to report?"

"No, nothing at all" replied Asura, "Is there someone specially to look out for?"

"No, just bandits who knows that the princess is going to Anoroto" replied Hakamaru.

'Bandits' Asura thought to herself.

"Asura!" Sou shouted as he ran towards Asura and Hakamaru, "stay right where you are".

"Don't worry we're not going anywhere" Asura said.

"Guards found a camp fire in the neighboring areas, Marotu said that we might have been followed. And from the size of the campfire I'd say there was around 30 people." Sou informed urgently.

"I have to wake the princess." Hakamaru said worriedly.

Sou nodded then Hakamaru went to the tent.

"We should let the princess escape first if the person following us is a bandit." Asura said.

"Tenten and a few body guards are going to escort the princess out of here and the rest will fight."

Said Tamaru seriously.

"Hakamaru what's wrong with you?" shouted the princess as Hakamaru pulled her arm, "let go of me!"

"Princess you're in danger! You've been followed!" Hakamaru informed her with much worry and fear, "you must escape."

"Followed?! I have to get out of here!" The princess shouted as she pushed her maid away. Tenten arrived with a few body guards, "princess please follow us we will be helping you escape" Tenten said calmly. The princess nodded and followed them. "Good luck, and please wish Lee and Neji good luck for me"

"I will" replied Asura.


	2. Chapter 2 You Don't Fight Like a Girl

Withering Flowers

Chapter 2 You Don't Fight Like a Girl

The sound of about a hundred kunais clashing filled the air. It's been an hour or so since the princess escaped the pursuers, and the rest were fighting for their lives. There were bandits everywhere. Bandits were no match for ninjas but in the Konohagakure's case there were more bandits than them and the guards added together. Shurikens stuck to trees, there were drops of blood on the ground; this was an everyday scene for ninjas.

Some of the guards were on their feet and the others were either dead or had fainted, the Konohagakures however were all still standing. Neji, Lee, Tamaru, Sou and Asura fought with effort. Since they lost a number of guards and their opponents outnumbered them from the start they had to give more effort than they expected.

Asura jumped back from and attack. Neji jumped back from an under kick. Thud! They stood back to back. Asura and Neji turn their heads to see who was at their backs, 'Neji' 'Asura' they thought then returned to focus on their opponents. Both their enemies ran towards them with a sword and a long pointed spear. Neji and Asura didn't part because if they did they'd get hit with the enemies' weapons, instead they blocked their foes' weapons with a kunai and pushed them away. "You don't fight like a girl." Neji said as he stood back to back with Asura while fending off bandits.

"How do you fight like a girl?" Asura asked while sending a bandit fling with a kick to the stomach.

"Most kunoichi would fight for around 30 minutes then faint" He replied, "but in our situation they would get heavily injured."

"Well in my village if you fight 'like a girl' then you can't survive missions" said Asura.

Neji smirked, 'can't survive missions huh?'

After some time the number of bandits lessened to 10, 5, 3 1, 0. Blood stained the trees and the ground, all the bandits were down, most of the guards lost their lives but the Konohagakure's were still standing. The ninjas panting and covered in scratches and very little cuts looked around them. Blood stained trees, bodies everywhere, weapons on the ground, two guards standing and their colleagues alive and relieved that the battle was over.

The ninjas looked and each other; Lee did the good guy pose, Sou slightly smiled, Tamaru took a deep breath and looked into the sky, Neji and Asura looked at each other. Neji smirked and Asura smiled.

Marotu died in battle and since Neji is the leader or at least acts like the leader of the Konohagakures he decided to be the one who gives the orders to his colleagues and to the remaining guards. Neji saw the injuries on the guards; it was far worse than what they had. He asked, "Is any one of you a medical ninja?" The question was for the transfer team. He was expecting Asura to say she was one but she didn't. Sou did, "I'm a medical ninja" he said while raising his right hand to chest level. "Then could you tend to the guards" Neji asked, it was more like an order than a question. Sou walked to the guards and took out some medical supplies. He started dabbing medicine on the wounds.

Tamaru lied on the ground; he was exhausted from fighting all those bandits, so did and was Lee. They both lied on the ground careful to not to touch a body. Neji looked at Sou tend to the injured guards with crossed arms. Asura sat down beside him with her arms behind her back supporting the upper portion of her body and with one leg bent and the other spread out. They both looked at Sou.

"You're a strong ninja I'll give you that." Neji complimented Asura.

"Ninjas need to be strong" Asura replied coolly.

Neji smirked, "is strength important to you?" he asked not looking at her but watching Sou.

"It's the only thing I desire so yeah" she replied

'Strength' Neji thought to himself.

*Sou's POV

Sou noticed Neji and Asura watching him and began to sweat and feel pressure and nervousness . 'Stop watching, stop watching me.' He said to them in his mind. They didn't stop.

*End of Sou's POV

After Sou healed the wounds of the guards they all left for Anoroto. Instead of running to catch up with the princess's group they walked because of the bandaged guards.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your colleagues and captain" Asura said to the guards with pure thoughts.

"Its fine, guards die guarding princess's" said one of the guards cooly trying to impress Asura. It wasn't surprising that he was trying to impress Asura because he looked like he was in his early twenties and Asura was very pretty.

"Let's hope those sacrifices won't go to waste" she said as she thought about the princess's group.

"Don't worry! Tenten's strong so the princess will be safe!" Lee said loudly; he was a hundred percent sure that the princess as alright.

"Tenten is also strong so the princess would be alright" Neji added backing up Lee and supporting Tenten.

'I hope so' Asura thought to herself.

After walking for miles they rested, walked again and rested then repeated that process until Anoroto's gates could be seen. They saw the princess's group from afar in front of the gates, "Neji! Lee!" shouted Tenten while waving her hand high up in the air, "you're late". Lee heared Tenten and shouted, "Tenten! I knew you and the princess would be safe!" while using one hand to cup one side of his mouth and the other to wave back at her. "Of course we're safe, what did you expect?" she shouted back slightly offended. Asura looked at Lee from the corner of her eyes, 'fun guy' she thought then closed her eyes and smiled.

Neji told the princess about the death of her guards and Marotu, she just nodded. The two guards reunited with their colleagues who were alive and Tenten reunited with her teammates and new allies. "Well, mission accomplished" Neji announced. "Thank you for your help, and be safe on your way back to your village" thanked Hakamaru formally. "We will" Neji replied. Then the team headed back to Konoha.

On the way to Konoha Asura thought, 'strong new allies'.

The team reached Konoha when the sky was orange and went to Lady Tsunade's office. "Good job ninjas! You carried your first mission together perfectly" she said. Tenten and Lee smiled at their new colleagues and the transfer ninjas smiled back. "Dismissed" Lady Tsunade said, "I've got to get to these never ending pile of paper work" realizing what she said Lady Tsunade sighed. Tenten giggled then they all left.

Neji got home and lied on his bed, he was exhausted. Asura and her teammates got to their apartments; they lived together because they couldn't pay rent with the money they had each so they added their money together and decided to leave together until they got enough money to rent their own apartment. Asura boiled water for tea. Neji was lying on his bed. They were thinking to themselves, 'Asura' 'Neji'.

Asura took a sip of her tea, held the glass in her hands and thought that she had to _try_ to beat un-trained bandits. Not ninjas but bandits un-trained bandits. 'Weak' was what she thought. She drank the rest of her tea, changed out of her blood-stained clothes and went outside. "Oi, I'm going out and I'll be back when the sky's black" she shouted before she went out the door. She walked into a wide clearing, 'First thing's first. Gotta check how strong my chakra is. She concentrated chakra on her foot, lifted it and kicked the ground. The ground rose and moved like a tsunami that's about to hit a city. 'Woah' she thought, a bit surprised at her own chakra. The sound of a male's shout was heard. 'Oh no. Someone got hit' she thought then ran to the direction of the ground tsunami.

When she got to the end of the ground tsunami's track (which was a long way from its roots) she found teenage boy against a tree, trying to recall what had happened. "Neji?" Asura asked. She wasn't really asking; she was exclaiming. "I'm so sorry" Asura apologized as she walked toward him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Neji held his forehead and looked at the red-headed goddess of ground tsunamis beside him. "Did you attack me?" he asked trying not to believe that a woman got the cold, heartless Hyuuga Neji off his feet. "Sort of" she replied, she examined his body injuries; 'nope no injuries, just a nicely built bo… what the!?' she thought to herself, 'I shouldn't have these thoughts!'. She shook her head and turned her attention to the body's owner. She stood up and lent a hand to Neji. Neji stared at her then at her hand, if he took it then he'd be getting help standing up by a woman he'd only met a day ago and that would damage his pride. He didn't take her hand and tried to get up by himself but, "ah" he exclaimed, he probably hurt his back. "Don't not take my hand because you want to look cool" she said as she put his arm around her neck and wrap her arm around his waist, "accept help from people offer you help when you need it". Asura helped the guy who tried to look cool but failed walk.

"Should we go to the clinic or should I take you home?" Asura asked.

Neji knew he couldn't walk by himself so, "Just take me h-".

Thud!

Neji's leg got caught in Asura's then they both tripped and fell. It should be easy for a ninja to break a fall right? True, but unfortunately Asura's hands were busy and Neji was too focused on trying to not look weak so they fell without having the chance to break their falls.

They both lay on the ground; chest on the grass and backs facing the sky. Neji's arm around Asura's neck and Asura's arm around Neji's waist. Neji and Asura groaned. Asura pulled away from Neji to get her face out of the grass, Neji did too. They both looked at the sky; it was getting dark. Asura gazed into the sky and thought about how there are stronger ninjas than her out there and felt a bit sad,

"Why were you out there?" she asked not taking her eyes of the sky, "you should be exhausted from the mission this morning".

"You should be exhausted as well" he replied.

"I came to train"

"You're pretty hard core. I came to train too"

"I guess we have something in common"

Neji processed what the person beside him said.

Asura noticed his silence then turned her head to face him, "are you offended that you have something in common with a woman?" she asked slightly offended. Neji stayed silent. Asura turned her head back and said, "Sexist".

Neji turned his head towards the red-head's direction. Asura's eyes shined along with the moon, her eyes looked like it would only shine with the moon and never accept the sun. It looked like she would never betray the one she was promised to and would always be loyal to that person.

For the first time Neji noticed that Asura looked pretty. That light flawless skin, those deep promising eyes and that long elegant red hair. He slowly used his arm to push his upper body portion up. Asura noticed his movement and thought that he wanted to go, "Oh you wanna go n-" she was cut off by a warm kiss from Neji. Asura felt his soft warm lips touching hers, and closed her eyes. When Neji's lips touched Asura's only one word occupied his mind. 'Feminine'.

The softness and warmness of her lips was….. feminine. He couldn't explain it, it was just feminine. But he didn't have time to explain, because he was too busy enjoying Asura's kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss Last Night

Withering Flowers

Chapter 3 The Kiss Last Night

Asura woke up to see an un-familiar ceiling. 'Oh yeah, I moved' she thought. She sat up straight and looked at her sides; Tamaru was sleeping on a bed sheet on the floor in an awkward position, Sou was sleeping beside him. Asura thought it was weird that she was the first one to be awake, Sou usually wakes up before her, then she would wake up, then lastly Tamaru. She looked outside the window next to her bed; it was still dawn. She thought that it was still too early to wake up so she lied back down, but a question was roaming her mind, 'why did I wake up?'.

She thought about last night's occurrence; she and Neji were lying down on the grass looking at the dark sky, Neji sat up and so did she, "you want to go n-" she was cut off by a soft warm feeling on her lips. Neji was kissing her. She was shocked but the his soft warm lips were too hard to let go, and without her knowing she closed her eyes and enjoyed his kiss. They pulled back for air then she and Neji blushed, Asura looked away then stood up. 'Then the awkward thing happened' Asura thought to herself as she thought about what happened after the kiss. Neji couldn't walk due to an accident with the ground tsunami so Asura had to help him. She pulled him up, put his arm around her neck and wrap her arm around his waist. His touch wasn't the same after the kiss; it was different. Way different. But she still helped him; the guy she only met a day ago and whom she shared a kiss with. The walk out of the training ground was silent, both of them embarrassed about what just happened. Then when they in the lighted streets Neji said sheepishly, "turn left". He was telling the direction of his house. Asura turned left then he gave another direction and kept giving them until they reached the gate of the Hyuuga estate. He opened the gate with his free hand and said that he'd be fine from here on. Asura didn't look at him, "alright" she said then took her leave. "Arigatto" Neji thanked Asura before she was too distant to hear his words. Asura paused, "Dou itta shimashitte" she replied then left for good.

Asura stopped thinking and smothered her face on her pillow. She was very embarrassed. 'How am I going to face him the next time we meet?! We're the same Konohagakures now so obviously we're going to see each other often.' She processed what she just thought then smothered her face more. After she was done smothering her pillow she got up and went to wash her face. She rinsed the soap off her face then looked into the mirror in front her, she thought about how soft Neji's lips were. She slapped herself multiple times to get the thought out of her head. She saw hand marks on her cheeks, 'I'm an idiot' she thought then proceeded to compress her red cheeks with cold water.

Neji was lying on his bed thinking about last night, 'her lips' he thought then tried to sit up; he groaned. His back still hurt from the encounter of that massive attack. He remembered Asura say that she was responsible for the attack, he knew Asura didn't do it to try and kill him because she apologized and even helped him walk home. Speaking of walking home; he remembered the awkward silence. He remembered the kiss. 'Why did I- never mind' he thought, he was cut off by his own thoughts. 'She's really strong' he thought, he started to compare her with the other kunoichis that he met. 'She's probably stronger than Tenten' he thought. He thought that if Tenten knew she was weaker than Asura then she would have an extreme training session just to know that she's stronger than Asura. Then He compared her and Sakura. 'No, Sakura's got the strength of Lady Tsunade, that attack was probably done by ninjutsu but for Sakura she could do that with just one punch to the ground.' He thought then was surprised at how Naruto's still alive. He compared her and Hinata, 'Asura, definitely Asura' he thought. Hinata was shy, had no confidence and couldn't look anyone right in the eye. He turned his head then closed his eyes; he smirked, 'she's pretty good'.

Asura went into the kitchen and boiled water for tea. She took out three glasses; Sou would wake up any minute. As she prepared the tea leaves she thought, 'what if I'm the only one freaking out?' She put down the leaves and looked at the wall then crossed her arms, 'I'm not going to lose mentally to him' she thought, 'the person who tried to kiss me should be freaking out, he should be shouting in his mind' why did I do that?! She'll think I'm weird'. "Yeah, I shouldn't be freaking out. And I won't." Asura said to herself while nodding. She continued preparing the leaves and took the whistling kettle off the stove. "You shouldn't be freaking out about what?" Sou asked while holding the bck of his bed-head in the door way. Asura wasn't surprised with his sudden presence; she rarely gets surprised. "Just that the bandits should be freaking out because they were defeated by a girl" she replied. She practiced sexism whenever it served as an advantage. "Is that so" Sou said as he sat down on the table, "why are you up so early?" he asked with sleepy eyes, "oh yeah I forgot, you have insomnia". Asura smiled sort of happy that her teammate remembered her insomnia. She poured water into a teapot then put the leaves in it. Asura noticed Sou just sitting there with his hands on his lap and eyes glued to the teapot. He looked like an emotionless five year old kid. Asura smiled, "Sou wash your face while the leaves soak intot he water" she said. "Okay~" Sou said then got up from his seat and went to the bathroom. Asura liked how Sou seemed like an emotionless five year old sometimes, he looked cute.

A knock came from Neji's bedroom, "come in" he said. "O-ohio, N-Neji nee-chan" Hinata greeted as she came in with a tray of well food that was supposed to be Neji's breakfast. "How is y-your back?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and walked towards her back-pained cousin. "It hurts, and I can't stand up." He replied. Hinata placed the tray on Neji's desk and helped Neji sit upright. She then placed the tray on his lap and pulled a chair beside his bed to sit on. Neji held his bowl of rice and started eating. "H-how did you hurt your b-back" Hinata asked. Neji thought about the ground tsunami and Asura, "someone bumped into me" he replied. He couldn't say that he got hit from the ground attack because it would lead to telling her about Asura. "O-oh, I-I see" she replied. She didn't think that her cousin the genius of the Hyuuga clan would hurt his back because someone 'bumped' into him. She thought that he encountered something he couldn't dodge but didn't say so because it could damage his pride. After Neji was done eating Hinata took the tray and stood up, "you sh-should rest for the rest of the d-day" Hinata said in her usual way of speaking; with stutters. She took the tray and left his room. Neji looked out the window, 'for the rest of the day' he thought, 'exactly how strong are you that you could make me stay in bed for the rest of the day or even for a week with just one move?' he half questioned himself and half questioned Asura.

Asura and Sou sat at the table drinking tea. Tamaru woke up and went to the kitchen while scratching his head. He looked at his teammates with sleepy eyes and sat at the table. Asura poured tea in the empty cup; steam rose from the cup. She set down the tea pot. Tamaru took the cup and started to drink from it. When they all finished their tea Sou and Tamaru chanted, "rock paper scissors". Tamaru chose rock and Sou chose scissors. Next Asura and Sou chanted, "rock paper scissors". Sou chose rock and Asura chose scissors. Then Tamaru and Asura played rock paper scissors. Tamaru chose scissors and Asura chose paper. Asura has never lost to Tamaru in rock paper scissors. Tamaru smiled with satisfaction, "you thought that I would choose rock for the rest of my life?" he asked sarcastically. Then Asura got up to change her clothes and get her wallet. She went to the door, "I want sushi!" Sou said loudly enough for Asura to hear, "And I want 2 king sized pork dumplings!" Tamaru yelled. "Hai" Asura replied. It was her turn to go buy breakfast. They used to decide who would get the fish when they were on missions through rock paper scissors, Tamaru always lost and fished for fish. Asura left her apartment building and went into the streets of her new village.

She bought the sushi both she and Sou wanted then went to a dumpling shop.

Neji was still looking out the window when something caught his eye. There was something red in the streets, it was moving. He wondered what it was and activated his Byakugan. The red thing was hair and its owner was Asura. He couldn't see color with his byakugan but he managed to recognize the woman he kissed the other night. He blushed a bit and de-activated his byakugan. He may have de-activated the byakugan but his eyes were still glued on the red-head. 'Asura' he thought. He looked away but his eyes were still tracing her. He was a bit frustrated that his eyes wouldn't follow his will. Or were they already following his will?

*Hello, I'm the author of this story. I forgot to tell you in my first chapter that this was my first story. I hope your enjoying the story. If there's something you'd like to tell say or give this story a review I'd appreciate it. Feel free to write what you want. Thank you for taking the time to read this. ^^


	4. Chapter 4 To Meet

Withering Flowers

Chapter 4 To Meet

Asura and her teammates were having breakfast in their newly rented apartment. Asura and Sou were eating sushi while Tamaru was wolfing down his king sized dumplings. When the team was finished the boys changed in the bedroom while Asura brushed her teeth in the bathroom. (They already live together; that was a major damage to their privacy so they should at least have some privacy when they change or go to the bathroom). Asura finished then went outside. She walked into a clearing in a forest, not the same one she went to the night before. She looked around; just in case. She started to practice her taijutsu first. She ran toward a tree, kicked back and did a back flip in mid air then landed. She put one hand in front of her, her palm facing outwards and the other hand on the side of her forehead palm facing outwards. A kunai was flying in her direction. She noticed it kicked it away when it was close enough to kick. She looked at the direction where the kunai came from, "come out" she ordered. A figure appeared among the trees, it was laughing. 'Tenten' Asura thought as the figure became clearer.

"You're sharp" Tenten complimented Asura.

"Thank you. You were the one who threw the kunai am I right?" Asura asked.

"Yeah, I was training alone then I saw someone in the next area so I got close up and it was you. I wanted to see how good you are so I threw it." Tenten said, "hey lets train together".

"What about your teammates?" Asura asked.

"Oh, Neji hurt his back and has to lay in bed all day and I don't want to train with Gai sensei and Lee 'cuz they take it too the extreme." She replied.

Asura thought about Neji's back. She felt sorry for him.

"Well, what do you say?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah sure that would be great" Asura replied.

"Let's start with taijutsu" Tenten suggested.

Asura nodded.

Tenten did a stance, so did Asura.

They ran toward each other. Tenten threw a fist at her partner, Asura tilted her head and dogged the punch. Asura proceeded with an upper cut, Tenten jumped back then had to jump up because Asura almost kicked her side. She landed on distant right of Asura. Asura turned to her side to face her partner. Tenten ran to Asura with a fist ready at her side, when she was close enough she threw the fist but it was blocked by Asura's arm. Asura used her free hand to punch Tenten but failed because Tenten held her fist with her other hand. Asura kicked Tenten's fore arm which made her lose grip of Asura's fist. Then in a swift second Asura kicked Tenten's side but was blocked with a kick to her own leg from Tenten. They both jumped back and did their fighting stances. They were panting and looking at each other. Tenten looked at her red-headed opponent impressed. Asura was looking at the twin bunned brunette in front of her, she thought that Konohagakures didn't use every advantage they get when they fight and thought that she shouldn't either.

They kept fighting like that, punching and kicking but being dodged or blocked. An hour passed and both of them were tired. Tenten said, "let's take a break". "Hai" Asura replied then they both collapsed on the ground panting.

"You're pretty good" Tenten complimented Asura.

"Thank you, you're pretty tough too" Asura said.

They both sat there for 10 minutes or so then got up, "how about we get some tea" Tenten suggested. Asura nodded.

Asura and Tenten were in a tea house sipping green tea.

"So far what do you think of Konoha?" Tenten asked.

"So far so good. I admire the sculpted boulder of the hokages" Asura replied.

"It is cool isn't it?" Tenten said then sort of giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asura asked.

"No, it's just that it's nice to talk to a girl like this" she said, "I don't really talk the girls in Konoha because I don't have time to do so, but talking to you is nice."

"I enjoy talking to you as well. I mostly train and don't have time to talk to them and I don't know them at all" Asura said, and sometimes they're too busy chasing guys".

"Sounds like Ino" remarked Tenten.

"Who?" Asura asked.

"Oh yeah you didn't meet the other ninjas have you?" asked Tenten.

"No, no I didn't" Asura replied.

"Well" Tenten said as she stood up, "I'll introduce you to them" she then grabbed Asura's wrist, smacked money on the table and pulled her new friend out the door.

They were in front of a ramen shop called, 'Ichiraku'. Asura saw a spiky blond haired boy eating a bowl of ramen like he hadn't eaten anything for months. "Oi Naruto, say hi to our new colleague" Tenten ordered. The so called Naruto turned around and with a few noodles dangling out of his mouth. He looked at Tenten then at the girl beside her. Naruto examined the girl from her feet to her head. She was wearing a gray tank top, a bluish-gray un-buttoned plaid shirt and black shorts with a pair of black ninja shoes. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened at seeing the girl's long bare legs. Tenten traced the direction the student of a perverted sannin was looking at then closed her eyes tolerantly when she saw what he was looking at, "say hi to her not her legs" she said tolerantly. Naruto looked at the girl's face then stood up. He did a thumbs up and smiled with his teeth showing, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage of the Hidden leaf village" he said, "but to become the hokage I must first fill my stomach so if you'll excuse me" he then turned and continued eating his ramen. "o- okay" Asura replied a little surprised at the confidence of the blondie. "Oi-oi" Tenten exclaimed, "you didn't even got to know her name." "I'm soshrory, I'm to bizhhy eehting" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen. "Well her name's Asura so at least remember that" Tenten nagged, "c'mon Asura". They both walked away with Tenten leading the way and Asura following her. They went into a flower shop. "Ino! I have someone to introduce to you!" Tenten yelled. "Who?" A girl with platinum blonde girl behind the counter asked. "This Asura, Sanei Asura." Tenten said while gesturing her hand at Asura. "Ohio" Asura greeted. "Ohio. I'm Yamanaka Ino" Ino introduced herself.

"Asura's a transfer ninja, she came a few days ago" Tenten added.

"A transfer ninja huh? Where were you transferred from?" asked Ino.

"Tayomaro" replied Asura.

"Oh yeah, since we're here let's get some flowers for Neji." Tenten said.

"What kind of flowers would you like?" Ino asked. She looked pretty knowledgeable about flowers.

"Uhmm… How 'bout a flower that says get better" Tenten said. She didn't know anything about flowers except that they were pretty.

"White daisies" said Asura and Ino at the same time.

"Oh, so you know something about flowers" said Ino

"I studied about them a long time ago" said Asura.

"Glad to see you both have something in common already" Tenten said with a smile, "white daisies it is".

They went out the shop with a bouquet of white daisies in Tenten's arms. Asura was so caught up in talking to the girls that she forgot that they we're heading for Neji's. She only realized it after she looked at the flowers in Tenten's arms. 'Shit' she cursed to herself.

"It's going to be your first time going to Neji's" said Tenten.

It so wasn't but Asura lied, "yeah it will".

They arrived at the Hyuuga estate. "Hold this" Tenten gave the bouquet to Asura then knocked the gate. A servant opened the gate, "We're friends of Neji" Tenten said. The servant nodded and let them in. They were led to door which was supposed to be Neji's. "Thanks" thanked Tenten with a smile the servant slightly bowed and left them. Asura saw Tenten raise her arm to knock, 'this is it' she thought, I shouldn't be the one freaking out. Act like nothing happened between us'. Tenten knocked. "Come in" they heard Neji's voice and went in. "Neji it's me and Asura!" Tenten said as she walked toward his bed.

Neji saw Tenten then looked at the Asura who closed the door behind her and walked towards his bed. He stopped looking at her then concentrated on Tenten. "I thought that the great Hyuuga Neji wouldn't get hurt by just being bumped by someone" gloated Tenten. Neji stared at Tenten then looked at Asura. Asura looked away and held the back of her neck. Asura walked closer to Neji, "here, I hope you get better" Neji handed the bouquet of white daisies to the victim of her attack. Neji stared at the bouquet then took it; his and Asura's fingers brushing against each other while the exchange took place. They didn't flinch.

"Ah! Neji you must be thirsty from being bored all day I'll go get some tea" Tenten Announced then went out the door. Asura watched the door close, 'damn' she thought. She then looked at Neji from the corner of her eyes. Neji looked out the window. Asura looked at the floor. The silence was loud very loud. It was more silent than being in an empty room. Then Neji broke the silence, "I'm sorry" he apologized still looking out the window. Asura looked at Neji with confusion. "What for?" she asked. Neji looked at Asura sheepishly, never has he felt sheepish. He didn't say anything for a while then he finally spoke very quietly; almost like a whisper, "about the kiss". Asura after hearing what he said immediately looked away from him and fell silent. Neji was expecting that, I mean he was just as embarrassed by it as much as her. Asura spoke without looking at him, "well I enjoyed it". The hole of shock sucked Neji into it. Neji's eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened after hearing the sound that just came out of the red-headed woman who was standing near his bed. Asura immediately said, "I just spoke out my mind that's all" she spoke with panic and while holding her neck. Neji turned his to the window just like a rusted robot would. "I enjoyed your kiss as well" said Neji then blushed. A bridge made out of a blush was built on the bridge of Asura's nose. She started blinking excessively.

Thank goodness Tenten arrived to break off the atmosphere. "I got the tea!" she said cheerfully. She set the tray down on Neji's desk, poured tea into three cups and distributed it to each of them. Asura and Neji didn't look at each other or couldn't.

"So who was the person who bumped into you?" Tenten took a sip from her cup.

"Just Kiba" Neji looked out the window while sipping his tea.

"I see" Tenten looked at Neji, Neji didn't look back.

Asura dared not to join the conversation and just stood there drinking tea. After they finished their tea Tenten said cheerfully, "Asura let's get going, we don't want to disturb Neji." "Hai" Asura replied. "See ya Neji, get better soon" Tenten waved while walking out the door. "I hope you get better" Asura said quietly thinking that it would be rude to leave without saying something. Neji just looked out the window.

Neji heard the door close then thought to himself, 'she enjoyed it'.


	5. Chapter 5 Go Out With Me

Withering Flowers

Chapter 5 Go Out With Me

Days past and Neji's back got better. Neji and Asura got to meet each other often, well coincidentally they did but just looked away and went the other direction. And today was one of those days.

Asura and Neji saw each other then looked away. As Neji was going to leave Asura said, "wait".

Neji paused and felt nervous, 'please don't be about that day' he pleaded in his mind. He turned around to face her, "yes?".

"Do you know where Tenten is?" she asked.

Neji felt both disappointed and relieved. "Probably somewhere training, she mostly trains nowadays. Alone."

"Oh, is that so" Asura looked at the grass, "thank you, I'll be going now"

"Do you need her for something?" Neji asked trying to make her stay.

"Uhmm sort of, I thought that I could train with her but she wants to be train alone more so" Asura held her neck.

"I could train with you" Neji offered almost immediately after Asura finished her sentence, "I mean if you need a training partner" he realized what he said a few moments ago and tried to say something that would make him seem less desperate.

"Uhh yeah that would be great" replied Asura.

Asura did her fighting stance. Neji noticed her and also did his fighting stance. Asura made the first move, 'he's a guy so I don't have to go too easy'. 'She's a girl so I have to go easy on her' Neji thought to himself as he dodged Asura's kick. He threw a fist then Asura dodged it by tilting her head to the side; she got down and tried to knock her partner off his feet, Neji jumped back, 'she's fast' he thought. He ran toward her with a fist (he just didn't kick as much as her). Asura held his fist in her hand, pulled it, used her free hand to make a blocking position on his chest and lifted her elbow. 'I've seen this before' Neji thought then had a flash back of when Asura did the move that she was about to do to him to the fat guy. He pulled Asura's leg with his.

Thud.

Asura was on the ground with Neji on top of her; again. Her hand that was against his chest was on the ground but she was still holding Neji's fist. Neji's the palm of the hand that wasn't caught by Asura was facing the touching the ground, lifting himself. His right knee was in between Asura's knees and his other leg was flat on the ground. Neji looked at Asura in shock and Asura him. Neji looked at Asura's porcelain skin and deep black eyes. Asura looked at Neji's flawless, slightly pale skin and white eyes that felt empty. They realized who they were actually looking at and blushed. Despite the embarassement Neji looked into Asura's eyes. His face grew closer to her's. He slowly placed his lips on Asura's and closed his eyes. Asura loved that feeling and couldn't resist, she closed her eyes. They both stayed in that position until they had to pull back for air. Asura knew the pattern, they kiss, they pull away, they blush then they go back to their own lives. Asura was disappointed at that thought. Neji processed what he did, he remembered doing this that night in the plain, Asura looked beautiful. He remembered what they said to each other the day he was stuck in bed, '_I enjoyed it'_.

Neji after recalling those words placed his lips on Asura's again. Asura was surprised when she felt his lips again, (she's getting more surprised than usual lately) but she enjoyed it. Oh how they wished they could kiss each other for all eternity. Neji's hands came up to Asura's shoulder, and Asura's Neji's back. They were making out for the first time. No tongue, just the classic lips. They pulled away for air, they both blushed like crazy. Then Asura slowly pushed Neji away; he got off her. She stood up and put her hands to her lips, (the way Hinata does). Neji looked at her from the ground; he looked like he was looking at some kind of goddess. Asura looked away from him with timidity. She turned to walk away; trying to escape the sensitive atmosphere, "go out with me!"

Neji shouted without control of his own mind. He was shocked with his own words, and then blushed. Asura was shocked as well. That was what was in Neji's heart, 'go out with me'. Asura didn't turn around but only stood there in shock.

The wind blew; it moved both Neji's and Asura's hair. A flock of birds flew away from the forest they resting in. The whole surroundings looked like it was waiting for Asura's answer. Neji stood there looking at Asura, he was a baby bird on a branch with a snake right beside him ready to attack. One answer could make him miraculously learn how to fly and escape the snake while the other could make him paralyzed and get eaten by the snake. The life of '_Neji' _depended on her answer.


	6. Chapter 6 The Answer Is

Withering Flowers

Chapter 6 The Answer is

Asura lied on her bed and stared at the faded yellow ceiling. She sighed; she turned her head to the side and looked at her roommate who was sleeping. 'Tamaru' she thought, then turned her head back. She looked at the ceiling and fell into her memories.

_The six year old her was doing a fighting stance; she punched this way and that and would fly kicks from time to time. She kicked and almost fell back; but caught her balance again. She had a serious expression on her face; sweat was flowing down from her temples; she was panting. A few girls were hiding behind a tree; whispering to one another. Asura noticed their whispers and turned around to face them. "What do you want?" she asked_. _The little girls looked at her then_ _looked at one another then whispered again. Then one girl stepped forward, "so you're the girl from the Sanei clan right? They say that you were banished from the clan, and that you're a branch family member. Show us the mark" said the girl meanly._ Asura glared at the girl who was now wearing a smirk on her face. "I don't have to show you" said Asura as she turned away from them. _The little girl grinned like she's been expecting that. "Then nothing can be done, we'll have to force you to show us" she said sinisterly; she motioned a hand at the girls behind her then the girls moved towards Asura. They grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the ground. The little girl stood in front of her then motioned for another group of girls. "I'll give you one last chance until we have to find the mark with force. Tell me where it is" the girl demanded. Asura glared at her then kicked the chin of the girl who was holding her left wrist then the right. She got up and did a stance; she didn't wait for them to fly a fist at her and just kicked them all without her feet touching the ground, not once. _

_Asura looked at the little girls crying on the ground with pain. They all had bruises on their chins and arms. "Don't ever mess with me. You'll just end up on the ground; crying." She said as she left the scene, not looking back._

Asura stopped remembering and got up. Tamaru was still sleeping. "Ohio" Sou greeted his red-headed roommate when he saw her walking up to the kitchen. "Ohio" Asura took three cups from the cupboard and boiled water. "Anything up on your mind?" asked Sou as he crushed tea leaves, "you've been staring at the ceiling and have been spacing out a lot". "Probably insomnia's effects" Asura replied coolly as she opened the door to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at the mirror; she kept silent, 'it's the path of a strong shinobi'.

Neji looked at the mirror as he straightened his outfit. He looked at himself with his usual apathetic expression. He went down the stairs to join his family for breakfast.

Asura and her teammates sat in the kitchen drinking tea. They did what they always did in the mornings; play a game of rock paper scissors. Sou lost and went out to buy breakfast. "Tamaru looked at his female teammate lazily; she was sipping tea with her eyes closed, "you should learn how to cook, that way we save money and you can become a wife in the future". "Learning how to cook will take away the time for training" Asura sipped her tea. "You're stronger than the kunoichis back in our village; I bet you're stronger than the kunoichis here so you won't need to train to keep up with them." He continued staring at the red-head. "I'm not trying to keep up with them; I want to be strong" she said. Tamaru just stared at her. Asura sipped her tea with her eyes closed and remembered the event that took place yesterday.

_She stood there not facing the man who just asked her a question she's been asked many times in her village. The wind blew their hair and the birds flew away from the forest. She stood there like a statue. _

'I want to be a strong shinobi and I will do everything that I think will make me one.'

"No".


	7. Chapter 7 Finally

Withering Flowers

Chapter 7 Finally

Asura was walking the streets of Konoha. "Asura!" Ino shouted a she approached the red-head. "It was Asura right?" Ino asked as she caught her breath. "Hai. You're Ino, Yamanaka Ino" Asura looked at the blond. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Just taking a walk" Asura replied. "Then I'll walk with you" Ino said. They both walked the streets.

"You haven't met _everyone _yet have you?" the blonde asked.

"No I haven't" Asura replied.

"Then I'll introduce them to you" Ino grabbed her friends wrist and ran. She was led into a shop; there was a chubby man with brown hair eating dango with a lazy eyed pineapple headed man. "Choji, Shikamaru, meet Asura!" she said loudly as she stood in front of them. They looked up at the blonde woman then to the woman next to her. "I'm Choji, Akimichi Choji" the man so called 'Choji' introduced himself gentlemanly. "I'm Shikamaru" the other man said lazily. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sanei Asura" Asura introduced herself; happy to meet new people. "Asura's a transfer ninja" Ino added. "Is that so?" Shikamaru asked un-interested. "You should be more friendly Shikamaru" Ino nagged like she always did. "Ah! We shouldn't be here for too long. I should introduce you to Hinata's team" Ino said then grabbed her friends wrist yet again.

Asura was led into a forest clearing. She saw a man petting a white dog, a man covered under a hood and a blue haired woman sitting on a log. "Hinata!" Ino yelled loudly. "Ah, I-Ino" the woman stuttered. The man and the dog looked at Ino, and as for the man with the hood….. He was probably looking at her too. "This is Asura" she gestured her hand at the red-head. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said. "Nice to meet you…" Asura was cut off; "I'm Kiba" the man with the white dog stood, "and this is Akamaru". The dog barked. Asura looked at him then the dog. "My name is Aburame Shino" Shino introduced himself. "Ah.. Nice to meet you all" Asura said. "Asura here is a transfer ninja and is now our ally" Ino said. "A transfer ninja huh?" Kiba scanned his new ally's body. Ino looked at him a bit irritated when she saw him staring at her friend's bare legs, "Kiba". Kiba snapped out of it then laughed awkwardly. "Why were you transferred?" Shino; asked breaking Kiba's laugh. "They never tell" Asura replied looking at the ground with suspicion and a hinge of sadness. All eyes were on Asura; except Ino's. Ino noticed everyone's eyes, she didn't like not getting attention, "well let's get going Asura, there's still so much you need to see in Konoha. Asura broke out from her suspicion and diverted her attention to the blonde; "hai".

Asura walked the streets of her new village alone. Ino left her after showing her the village and saying that she had to go back to the flower shop. She liked the hospitability of Ino and thought that there would be more fun people like her in this new village. "Asura!" Kiba ran towards her. "Ah, Kiba" she turned around and looked at the man she just met. "Are you doing anything right now?" He asked. "Well I'm talking to you" she answered humorously; they both laughed. "Do you want to have tea with me?" He asked. "Su…." She was cut off. "You're not going anywhere with her" Neji was standing a few yards away from them. 'Neji?!' Asura thought. "Neji?" Kiba looked at Neji with curiosity, "why can't I go anywhere with Asura?" his expression changed into suspicion. Neji looked at him; he couldn't believe what he just said. He was just walking when he heard What Kiba said then the words just came out. "Because I won't allow you to do so" he said, he was being taken over by something else. His heart.

"Is that so?" Kiba looked at Neji with tolerance. "Let's settle this the way a man would" Neji turned away slightly then looked at Kiba from the corner of his eyes. Kiba smirked, "definitely" he cracked his knuckles then followed the man who was about to be his opponent. Asura's eyes widened with worries, 'they're not going to fight are they?'.

'Should I follow them or should I just stay?' Asura panicked as she watched the two men disappear. She just stayed. She went to a tea shop and drank tea to calm herself. 'What are they going to do? They won't fight right? It'll all be my fault if they get hurt.' Asura let these thoughts occupy her mind. She was worried.

Asura woke up and saw her bedroom ceiling. She turned around; Tamaru was asleep. She quickly got up and went to the kitchen. "Ohi-" Sou was cut off; Asura quickly went to the bathroom then changed. Sou watched as his teammate put on her shoes. "I've gotta do something. I'll bring breakfast later" She went out the door. 'Whats with her?' Sou wondered to himself.

Asura ran to a shop then to the forest she had visited the other day. She saw only Shino and Hinata. "Hinata, do you know where Kiba is?" she asked while catching her breath. "N-no, me and Shino-kun we're j-just wondering wh-where he was" she replied, "are you alri-". "Do you know where he lives?" Asura asked desperately. "He lives in the first brown house you see when y-you enter the Inuzuka c-clan's territory" she said. "Thanks" Asura ran off. She knew where the Inuzuka territory was because Ino guided her around the whole village. She saw a brown house and assumed that it was Kiba's. She quickly knocked on the gate. A woman with brown hair that was tied in a low pony-tail answered the door, "who are you?". "I'm Sanei Asura a….. a friend of Kiba" Asura said, "I came to see if he was injured". "Well he's injured alright, do you have something to do with the fight?" the woman asked sharply. "I didn't hit him but I'm sort of the reason he got hurt" Asura explained. "Uh huh? Well I'll bring you to Kiba's room so follow me". The woman led Asura to Kiba's room. "Kiba, a friend's here to see you" she said as she knocked on the door. "Come in" they heard him say; the woman opened the door for her guest and let her in. Asura walked towards Kiba's bed. "Ah, Asura" the injured Inuzuka was surprised. Akamaru barked. Kiba tried to sit up but groaned with pain. Asura put down the bag ,"don't push yourself" Asura said gently as she helped him get on his back. "W-why are you here?" he asked; he hated looking weak in front of her. "I thought you and Neji fought, and I wanted to make sure that you're alright but you aren't." She looked away. "I'm fine" he lied. "Here, I bought you these" Asura held the bag in front of him. He peeked inside; it was full of rice cakes. "Mochi" he said after looking in, "arigatto". "Dou ita shimashite" Asura smiled at him, he smiled back at her. There was a knock on the door, "come in". "K-Kiba-kun" Hinata and Shino stood in the door way. "Shino, Hinata" Kiba said; he was un-satisfied with their presence, he wanted to be alone with Asura a bit more. "A-Asura" Hinata looked at Asura. "Ah, I have to also check on Neji. He also must be injured" Asura stood up remembering the other man who participated in the fight. "Good-bye Kiba" She said then walked towards the door, "Hinata, Shino" she stopped to say her good-byes to them then left.

Asura bought another bag of mochi (rice cakes) and went to Neji's house. She knocked on the gate. A servant answered it, "I'm a friend of Neji, I came to see if he's alri-" the servant walked away meaning to lead the guest to Neji's room. Asura thought that the servant was miserable and tired of working. She followed the servant. She was soon standing in front of the door she saw before. She knocked, "I don't want anything to drink" she heard Neji's voice. 'Tired of drinking huh?' she thought, "Neji, it's me. Asura" she said in her most innocent voice. There was no answer for a moment, "come in" he finally said with a more gentle voice than before. She went in. "Are you feeling better?" she walked towards his bed. "No" he answered. Asura sat on his bed beside him. He looked away blushing by how close she is to him. She held the bag in front of Neji, "I brought you some mochi, but I don't know if tough guys like sweets." She smiled at him. Neji looked at her; her smile melted his heart (in the good way). He didn't say anything. Asura noticed that and talked to him first, "so, who won?" she asked out of boredom. "He looked out the window with satisfaction; he didn't say anything. "By that expression and silence, I'd say you won" she said carefully studying his face. He closed his then turned his head away from the window. He opened his eyes and looked at Asura. She looked perfect; that beautiful porcelain skin, promising eyes, and as far as he's seen, a perfect body. "Go out with me" he asked again this time with nothing taking over him and not being surprised of what he asked. He wanted to ask it, both mind and heart. Asura wasn't surprised; she experienced this before so now it was easier to take. She shifted the weight of her head on her shoulder then smiled. Neji's eyes widened along with his mouth then it slowly broke into a laugh. Something he almost never does. Asura laughed with him as well. They stopped laughing, "Ah! I forgot. Sou and Tamaru's breakfast" she stood up and ran out the door, "bye Neji". "Bye…" he said silently. He laid back down with his arms over his head feeling happy.


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy

Withering Flowers

Chapter 8 Jealousy

Neji woke up with a smile, he remembered yesterday's event. He did his morning routine then headed out the door. He walked the streets of Konoha with a smile, still thinking about the event. "Neji!" someone yelled breaking Neji's thoughts. Tenten ran up to him, "the fifth's got a mission for us" she said. "Is that so" he replied rhetorically. They both went to Lady Tsunade's office.

Meanwhile Asura was busy having breakfast and tea with her teammates/roommates.

"What did you have to do yesterday? We just moved here a few days ago" Sou asked.

"Just something" she answered generally.

"Wow~ already doing something in a new village" Tamaru teased.

Asura hid her smile inside her tea cup.

When the team finished breakfast they decided to have a morning training session. They went into a clearing and sparred.

Neji's team was on a mission and Asura's team was training. While Asura was sparring she thought about what she did the other day. She was now Neji's girlfriend. She thought about what would happen if her teammates found out and thought about what would happen if _Neji's _team found out. While thinking all these things she realized that she barely knew her own boyfriend and that if it wasn't for Neji's question and her own answer then they would be strangers. She zoned out with that thought and earned a hard fist to her cheek. She fell backwards. "Asura?" Sou around from the tree he was throwing shurikens at. Tamaru stood in front of her, "whats wrong with you? You always dodge my attacks" he said with concern. Asura stood up rubbing her red cheek, "I was just thinking" she said. "Don't think when we're fighting 'cuz you'll look too pitiful to fight." He said with a grin on his face. "What did you say?! Bring it!" his words made her fire up. They started sparring but rougher than before.

Days past and Sou, Tamaru and Asura got to know the rookie 9 better. They had a lot of things in common with them; for instance Tamaru and Kiba were both very noisy and often quarreled for the past few days but in a friendly way. Sou and Shikamaru were both responsible.. in different ways and both never liked to get in trouble. Asura and Sakura had inner selves. Soon they were apart of them.

The sky was colored orange with blue clouds, Tamaru and was still training with Kiba and Sou was doing nothing with Shikamaru. Asura on the other hand was sitting on a hill which offered her a great view of Konoha. She began to love the village and its people. She looked at the stone faces of the past and present hokages. "You're here" a gentle voice said. She turned around; the gentle voice was Neji. "Yeah I'm here" she replied. Neji sat beside her and looked at the wonderful view. "We barely know each other" Asura talked first.

"That's why we're going to get to know each other now" he said softly.

Asura smiled at that.

"I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu. I'm a jounin level shinobi and I have an uncle and two cousins" he started.

"Thanks for the general info" she said sarcastically; Neji smiled, "I specialize in ninjutsu and I'm a chuunin level shinobi, I have …. Two teammates" she said with a sad voice at the last part.

"Teammates?" he asked a bit confused.

"I'm an orphan and lived my whole life with only my teammates and sensei. Of course sensei isn't here now but I still have Sou and Tamaru." She said.

Neji stayed quiet; he knew what it was like being an orphan, "what you lose make you stronger".

"Seems like it" she kept looking at the village view.

Neji looked at her pitifully.

"I'm alright." She said, "I lived 16 years without parents; I'm pretty sure I can live without them for the rest of my life."

"I think so too" he said knowing that he can live without his father as well. They both continued looking at the village in silence.

"My favorite colors are purple and navy blue" Asura said then looked at Neji with a smile indicating that she was alright.

Neji smiled back at her, "mine are black and brown".

They sat there telling things about each other until the sky turned black with shimmering stars. They were already lying on their backs, watching the stars. When they decided to go home Neji offered to walk her home, "I think we should keep our relationship to ourselves for some time; it would be hard to explain if the rest found out and it would be dangerous to our mission" Asura said while holding her elbow. Neji was so caught up in his new relationship that he forgot about the consequences that may follow, "yes, that would be for the best". They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Asura sat on her bed and looked out the window while stroking her wet hair with a towel. The sky was black with twinkling stars. She let out a sigh, her relationship with Neji was almost getting there; what was next to make their relationship official was to introduce it to their friends and family. She felt a bit nervous and her heart felt a bit tight, it was her first time to be in a relationship. Of course, she had plenty of offers from guys of her past village but she's never said yes to any of them. She wondered why she said yes to Neji. What was so special about Neji that made her say yes? The question made her go around the bend. She just let it go and believed that she just simply liked him. She fell back with a fairly loud thud and tossed her towel away. That night Asura felt that Konoha was special.

Neji looked out his bedroom window with crossed arms, calm eyes and a light smile on his seldom smiling face. Asura brought him more smiles than he's ever experienced. He lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, then out the window. Asura was really something; making the genius of the Hyuuga clan ask her not once but twice to go out with him. And knowing that that really something Asura was his girlfriend made him happy and put him to sleep.

Days past and whenever Neji or Asura wasn't on a mission they would lie on a hill together and watch the stars. Today Neji was on a mission and Asura's teammates were both on separate missions leaving Asura alone. She worked on her taijutsu in a forest clearing. Then Tenten appeared. Asura turned around, "Konochiwa Tenten" Asura greeted. Tenten walked towards Asura with a serious face. Asura looked at her side from the corner of her eyes thinking something was weird then looked back at the serious Tenten who was now only a meter away from her. Tenten kept her face serious then stepped closer to Asura until they could feel each other's breaths. Asura gulped; she's never seen Tenten this serious or this _close_ to her before. The sound of the wind was the only thing breaking the intimidating silence.

"What do you have with Neji?" Tenten asked still wearing the serious face.

Asura's eyebrows light raised themselves then lowered back to their original positions, it would be a lie to tell her that she had nothing with Neji and both she and Neji were going to tell everyone so she said that she had a relationship with him.

Tenten gritted her teeth with anger, "why?! You don't know anything about him! He doesn't know anything about you! You're a stranger to him!" she shouted.

"I thought that too, so we got to know about each other better" Asura replied.

Tenten continued to grit her teeth.

"Why did you think I had something with Neji?" Asura asked with suspicion.

Tenten stopped gritting and smirked, "that day when I first took you to see Neji when he hurt his back, it seemed like you two shared a kiss".

"You were eaves dropping?" Asura asked with disappointment.

"Tea doesn't take long to boil" Tenten replied sinisterly.

Asura imagined Tenten leaning against the wall beside Neji's room with anger.

"I masked my anger with a cheerful smile, kept my shouts and instead let out a happy, peppy voice. Examined both your faces without you suspecting." She maintained her smirk.

Asura looked at her with disappointment and sadness.

"I even witnessed him asking you out on that plain."

'She was there all the time, when I and he talked about the kiss, when I said no to him on the plain' Asura thought with fear.

"You said no so I thought that I could let you go but apparently I can't, since you're going out with him" Tenten walked back a few steps, "that's why I trained during my absences."

'Why train?' Asura thought.

"To fight you!" Tenten threw a kunai at her then ran to their side to do a big move.

Asura dodged the kunai then faced Tenten. Tenten took out a long scroll and about a hundred weapons came flying out. "_Koribimu no justu" _Asura did a few hand seals, put two fingers next to her lips and breathed out a beam of ice which froze and blew the weapons away. Tenten gritted her teeth and tried another move; she quickly set down two scrolls on the ground, two blue dragons came out of it then more weapons flew to Asura. "_Mijuganggoku_ _no jutsu_" she did more hand seals then water from the stream beside them protected Asura from the herd of weapons. The outer layer of the water span so fast that all the weapons that touched the water instantly flew away. Tenten gritted her teeth, 'nothing's working, if this keeps up then I'll just be wasting energy' she thought. The thought made her even angrier than she already was. She ran straight at her opponent with a kunai in hand. Asura returned the water and ran towards Tenten. They were in a range where in they could see each other's pupils clearly, all that was left now was for one of them to get stabbed or punched. They both readied themselves for any damage they were going to take. Then suddenly a hand grabbed the wrist Tenten was holding her kunai in and an arm blocking Asura's body. The owner of the arm and hand was Lee. "Yamero" Lee said looking up from the ground then looking at Tenten to Asura. Tenten escaped Lee's hand and threw the kunai away violently. She looked at the ground and gritted her teeth then looked at Asura who was looking at her with disappointment mixed with an intimidating glare. They both glared at each other. Then Tenten left, "hmph". Asura watched as her friend no scratch that her enemy disappeared into the trees. "Asura, I apologize if Tenten did anything to you and I would also appreciate it if you would not do anything to Tenten as well" Lee looked at Asura. Asura nodded, "thanks for stopping us, I really didn't want to hit her" she bowed then left.

'Tenten' Asura thought while walking away.


	9. Chapter 9 Another Kiss

Withering Flowers

Chapter 9 Another Kiss

Punch, kick, jump, kick, upper kick. Ino grunted; she was scratched from the last kick. She threw a fist; Asura dodged then kicked her ankles from below. Ino jumped from the under kick, she threw another fist. It missed. She kicked and missed. Both her and Asura panted, they've been training for hours. Ino mostly missed, that got her pretty down. "Let's take a break" Ino said through her panting.

They lied under a shade of a tree; panting.

"You're pretty good in taijutsu" Ino complimented

"Thank you" Asura looked at the sky. It was colored light blue with soft looking white clouds.

"Are you a specialist?" Ino asked trying to comfort herself because she couldn't land a fist on her

training partner.

"You could say that" She kept on looking at the sky.

Ino was relieved.

"Asura".

Asura turned to see Neji leaning against a tree with crossed arms. He looked hot.

"Ino may I borrow Asura?" he asked more like command though.

"Hai" she replied then watched Asura stand up and walk up to Neji.

They both left.

They were at the hill where they always watched the stars. Neji turned to face his girlfriend,

"I thought you wanted to keep our relationship to ourselves for the time being".

"Tenten heard our conversations before and then asked if there was anything between us then I told her the truth" Asura said bluntly.

"She heard our conversations?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Apparently"

"So she got mad then you two started fighting"

"I really didn't want to"

He fell silent.

"I guess she likes you" Asura said.

"I've known for some time."

Now Asura fell silent.

"Are you hurt?" he walked towards her.

"Fortunately I managed to block all her attacks"

Neji slid an arm between her arm and hip and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her in closer to him. He placed his other arm on her back. Asura placed both her arms on his shoulders. They placed their lips upon each other and shared a soft warm kiss.

They pulled away for air. He looked at her not breaking their close range, "I watched you and Ino spar. So far Ino was the only one who got hurt."

"I'm a strong shinobi." She said then giggled.

They're face grew closer once again and shared another kiss.

They walked the streets of Konoha together without knowing that they were. "Oi!" Naruto was calling out and waving and running out to Neji. He looked at Neji then Asura, "are you two on a date or something?" he asked.

Neji and Asura looked at each other then at Naruto; Asura was about to deny until, "yes". Neji said yes in a very clear voice.

Naruto looked at Neji; he seemed proud for saying what he said. "I was only kidding but I guess you really are on a date".

Asura just looked at Naruto not knowing what to do or say.

"Well, Tsunade obaa-chan said to go to her office Neji" Naruto said.

"Ah, hai" Neji said, "I'll see you after I get back" then left for the hokage's office.

Naruto and Asura watched Neji go.

"I thought you didn't meet Neji yet" Naruto said.

"I went on a mission with him and his teammates together with my teammates" Asura said.

"Soka… Well I better go, I promised Konohamaru that I'd help him train" Naruto excused himself.

Asura nodded, and then he left.

Neji and his teammates were jumping from tree to tree. Tenten didn't look at him nor respond to him. He figured she was upset about his relationship with Asura. The sky turned a dark blue; 'similar to Asura's favorite color' he thought. They decided to camp out. Lee went to go get the fishes leaving Tenten and Neji alone. Tenten didn't look at Neji and instead looked at the grass with a cross expression. Neji thought that it was best to leave her alone so he got up but before he could walk away Tenten said in a stern voice, "she's a stranger".

"Not anymore she isn't" he said looking down at her. She still wasn't looking at him.

"I've been with you longer than she has. I'm your teammate, your friend" she said in a louder voice. Her anger was leaking.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

She gritted her teeth then quickly stood up, "why would you go out with her?! Compared to me she's a stranger! I've been with you for years and she's only been in Konoha for weeks! Why?! Why her?!" Her anger broke out.

Neji looked at her, "beause I love her" he simply said.

Tenten gritted her teeth again but much harder this time. She held her hands in a fist. She looked away then ran.

Neji watched as she disappeared into the trees.

Days past and Neji and Asura were both too busy going on missions to meet again. Their schedules didn't have room for each other for the past few days.

It was raining. Asura was sitting in a tea house with Ino drinking tea. Ino's been her best friend lately.

"So, I want to know what's with you and Neji" Ino said with excitement.

"Well…" Asura hesitated.

"Don't say that there's nothing between you 'cuz Naruto told me that he saw you two on a date."

"We're going out"

Ino squealed.

"What I know about Neji is that he's strong and from what I heard; heartless." Ino said, "how did you two get together?"

"He sort of asked me to go out with him"

"Him?! Wow, I didn't expect him to make the first move"

"Neither did I"

"How long have you two been together?"

"A few weeks"

"Have you two done it?"

Asura almost choked, "What?! No!"

Ino giggled, "I'm kidding".

"You scared me"

Ino smiled teasingly, "but since you're together now you two are eventually going to".

Asura gulped, "uuhh"

"You're going to have to try really hard for him to touch you 'cuz during the chuunin exams I tried to seduce him into giving me his scroll but, it didn't work" Ino pouted.

Asura averted her eyes away from her seductively active friend and sipped tea.

"Ugh, I wish I was in a relationship"

"So you weren't in a relationship with Sai?"

Ino sat upright then blushed, "S-Sai? Ofcourse not. Why would you think that?"

"Because I noticed you blush every time you see him"

Ino said nothing.

"So you like him?

Ino turned redder, "he did call me gorgeous once" she said shyly.

Asura sat back; the confident Ino was finally vulnerable.

Neji returned from his mission a few days later. Tenten was still mad. Neji didn't like it; she would normally listen to him and _respond_ and would do anything to help him but on the mission she just treated him like he was a dead fish. He went to go find Asura. She wasn't on the hill where they always watched the stars so he walked around the village; she wasn't anywhere to be found. He thought that she must've gone on a mission and stopped looking. He went into a clearing to train; he was planning on training with Asura to see how strong she was since they didn't get to finish their fight due to their kiss. He smiled at that thought. He was about to do his stance until he heard the shout of a woman; he went to where the sound came from and there it was; Tenten was on the ground trying to get up and Asura was standing a few feet away from her. He scowled as he ran toward them. "What are you two doing?" he asked loudly. Tenten ran towards Asura with a fist in hand. Neji held her fist and looked her in the eyes, "what do you think you're doing?" he asked with a hinge of an angry expression. "Tenten gritted her teeth harder then pulled her hand away, she glared at Asura who just stood there wearing a monotone face. Neji turned to Asura, "what are you doing?". "She came at me" she replied. There was a bruise on her cheek but other than that she looked fine while Tenten; Neji turned around; Tenten was covered in bruises; looks like they were fighting for some time. He felt angry, impressed and intimidated with Tenten's action, and Asura's attacks. Tenten stood up wiping the blood off her mouth. "Neji," she said through her panting, "I need to speak with you. Alone" she said that last part really strongly. She looked at Asura. Asura left. Tenten looked at Neji.

"Stop trying to hurt her" Neji said.

"Stop trying to hurt _me_!" she shouted.

Neji was taken back by Tenten's words.

"Stop trying to hurt me" her voice started to fade.

Neji stared at her; she was covered in bruises and there was blood seeping out from her mouth.

"Neji, I've liked you for a long time. Ever since we became teammates"

"I've known but-" he was cut off.

"Then why?!" she shouted angrily, "why are you dating her when you knew I liked you?" she was starting to cry.

"Tenten" he said with pity.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" she asked through her tears.

"No, I'm not"

"Then why?!" she shouted again, "why her?" her voice became sad and soft.

Neji didn't say anything

Tears ran down her cheeks; she released the tears she's been fighting back.

"Because I love her" he finally said.

Tenten gritted her teeth and held her hands in a fist, "I've been with you longer than she has!" she shouted at his face.

"It's not about who's been with me longer it's about who I love" he said loudly.

Tenten released her gritted teeth and fists then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10 Chase

Withering Flowers

Chapter 10 The Chase

Neji pushed Tenten away. He caught his breath then stared at Tenten. She was on the ground pushing the ground with her hands to support herself. There were dried tears on her cheeks and her eyes began to cool down from all than crying.

"Tenten"

Tenten stood up, "Neji I've been in love with you since the day we became teammates, and I still love you"

Neji only looked at her.

She walked towards him, "I've always wanted to confess my love for you but I never found the strength to do it. But now if I don't tell you how I feel, I might lose you before anything has started."

She put her hands on his shoulders. Neji grabbed her wrists and gently pushed them away.

"You already lost me." He let go of her wrists and walked away. He stopped but didn't look at her, "I love Asura" he said then continued walking.

Asura sipped from her cup while wondering what her boyfriend and his teammate was talking about. It was now clear to her that Tenten liked Neji and still likes him. They could have continued being friends if it wasn't for her and Neji's relationship but, she loved Neji. She thought of when she and Neji would lie down on their special hill, and he would tell her about the time he graduated the academy and met Lee and Tenten, the time when he learned _kaiten_. He also told her some painful memories like the discrimination of head and branch members or the pain he felt when he lost his father. She could relate to how angry he was about the discrimination because she was also a branch member. In her clan a branch member could never become an official nor could they be taught the techniques of the first Sanei family. And to make things worse; if a branch member assaults a head member then he/she would be punished physically. Neji felt better because of Asura's understanding when she also told him about her clan's discrimination. He also asked if she was punished and she said yes. The punishments left numerous scars but they've all healed.

"Asura" Neji called out as he approached her.

She turned around, "ah, Neji".

"Did you wait long?" he asked.

"No, not really". She stood up to look at him eye to eye but he was taller than her so she had to lift her head a bit. Their height difference wasn't very big because of Asura being taller than the average height.

"How about we take a walk?" he suggested.

Asura nodded with a smile.

Asura looked at the ceiling then turned her head; Tamaru was sleeping on his stomach and his arms were resting like a starfish. She sat up stretched, and yawned. She got up and went to the kitchen, "ohi-" she was cut off. "I know about you and Neji" Sou said while pointing a pair of chopsticks at her.

Asura feeling a bit taken back by his sudden words said nothing but, "good".

"How come you didn't tell us?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you guys" she said casually as she pulled out a chair.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A few weeks" she pulled a cup of ramen towards her.

"We've only been in Konoha for weeks and you already have a boyfriend?"

"Apparently" she picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"I wonder what made you go out with him. You've rejected all the guys who confessed to you all your life but why would you accept him?"

"You tell me"

Sou moved back; he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "Well I can't tell 'cuz I don't know" he poured water into a tea pot.

Asura and her teammates were dressed and ready for another day when a cloud of smoke appeared then disappeared revealing Shikamaru squatting on the window sill beside Asura's bed. "Ohio" he greeted with his usual lazy eyes, "I'm on a mission and I'm bringing you guys with me". "Is is some kind of big mission?" Tamaru asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorta, we've got to find and eliminate a troublesome group called Hakao". "They're some kind of dangerous group?" Tamaru asked. "They're on the wanted list and are up high. Fifth gave me the mission so that she'd collect the reward for their captures to pay off her depts.".

Shikamaru, Choji, Sou, Tamaru, Asura, together with Neji and Lee jumped from tree to tree. "Last anyone's heard from them was in Hakaido" Shikamaru said. Asura and Sou looked at Tamaru. He noticed them staring, "what?" he asked. "You do know where we're going right?" Asura asked with real concern. "Hakaido!" Tamaru shouted. Both Asura and Sou sighed with relief and looked away from him. "You thought I wouldn't know that?" Tamarau looked at Asura with a bit of anger, "you think I'm an idiot?" Asura stayed silent. His mouth opened then he looked away cursing under his breath. "Where's Tenten?" Sou asked. "She's sick, a cold or something" Shikamaru answered briefly. Neji was uneasy.

They reached Hokaido then talked to the man who last saw the targeted group. "Datto" the man said to Shikamaru. They left for Datto. The sky was getting dark and they jumped from tree to tree until they came out of the forest and found a wide plain. It was marvelous; all smooth looking and soft. It would have been a more cheery view if it wasn't so dark but still it was marvelous. Shikamaru decided to spending the night there; so they all lied down went to sleep.

After restoring energy they started running north. Hours and hours past and they ate lunch then started running again and reached Datto. Shikamaru started asking the commoners if they've seen the Hakao group. They all did, "they robbed my relatives the day before yesterday. They went to the mountains after." A bony old woman said. "Thank you for your time" The Konohagakures started moving again to the nearest mountains. "What do you think is their goal?" Lee asked. "They probably don't even have goals" Asura said coldly.

They arrived at the mountain in a few hours and met an orange-haired guy. He was more of a young teenager around 14. "You've gotta fight me to catch up with them" he said followed by a sinister laugh. They all assumed he was a member of Hakao. "Choji take care of him" Shikamaru said. Choji nodded. "What? Him? What's that fatty gonna do?" The orange head asked mockingly. Big mistake. Choji's eyes widened with anger, "Shikamaru, leave it to me". "Crap" Shikamaru said quietly, "then see you later". They were about to leave until the boy blocked their way. Choji turned his hand into a humongous one and flicked the boy making way for his friends to leave. They all left and one by one members of Hakao appeared and the Konohagakures fought each of them one by one until Shikamaru and Asura were the only one's not fighting. Another member stood in front of them; a man with long spiky hair and tan skin. "Asura go find the rest of Hakao. I'll handle him" Shikamaru said while doing a fighting stance, "I'll be with you as soon as I can. But there might still be more of them." "Hai" Asura left. The man smirked at Shikamaru; Shikamaru looked at him seriously.

Asura ran and ran and ran until there were brown stone walls everywhere. And there, on top a boulder stood a man with purple hair. Asura's eyes widened with the sight of _that_ man.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm A Man

Withering Flowers

Chapter 11 I'm A Man

The man sitting on the boulder in front of Asura's eyes. The man with purple hair who brought the shock into Asura's eyes. Asura stared at him with shock and widened eyes, she couldn't believe who she was looking at. "Asura" the man was also shocked, "you're..." he trailed off. "And you…. You're…" she also trailed off. The two walked toward each other. She had a flashback.

_It was a summer day; it wasn't as hot as it was supposed to be but was enough for people to sweat without moving. There she was the young her; around 6 years old walking no scratch that; dragging her body with all the strength that was left in her wounded little body that looked like a small sack with blood dripping from every part visible. She was dragging herself out of a big mansion; a man was standing behind her distantly watching her slave away. She hacked up blood and held her forearm as if to keep it from falling off. People were staring at her and pitying her as she walked past them. _

_She stopped in a forest, loitered against a tree and slid down. She was trying to catch her breath as she panted furiously. She was seriously injured but had nowhere to go. Her parents abandoned her after she was born and the orphanage she was raised in burnt down along with the people and town it was in. She couldn't get treatment from the hospital if they knew that it was to heal punishment wounds and no civilian would heal her out of the blue. She was alone. Blood was dripping everywhere and soon she would lose too much; not like she already has but more. Then a boy appeared with some more kids behind him. Asura noticed his feet and looked at him; he looked worried then pulled her up together with his friends. Asura for the first time in her new town, smiled._

_She woke up to see a blue sky with clouds and some children looking at her from all ranges. One of them was cleaning her wounds and another was bandaging them. "She's up" she heard a boy say. She turned her head; the boy she saw before was looking at her, "Mira and Tomoko treated your wounds so there won't be any more blood" he said with a childish smile. She turned her head back; all the children were smiling at her. She sat up then a boy with purple hair gave her berries on a big green leaf, "you're pretty brave for hitting a head member. You're one of us now" he said then smiled._

The flash back ends. The man in front of her was that boy. The boy who gave her the berries and was one of the children who welcomed her. The boy who was one of the members of 'them'. The boy who also spent time with her, together with the other children for years. He was in front of her. He was a close friend. He was a member of Hakao, a group on the wanted list and was up high. She was going to have to get rid of him; kill him maybe and bring him back to wherever they were supposed to bring the Hakao members. She was going to have to kill her childhood friend. It hurt, having to kill your own friend. But what hurt more is that her friend became a bad guy.

"You've grown" he said.

"You too" she said.

"So you're after me and my group?"

"…..Yeah"

They both felt sad but that feeling vanished when he swung his sword at her. She escaped that attack by ducking and by making a distance from him. She did a fighting stance; guess friendship doesn't last. He ran straight for her with a sword in hand, ruthless. But in a quick second he jumped back and a person wearing white clothes appeared before Asura. 'Neji' Asura thought. "Asura are you alright?" Neji asked as he did the Hyuuga fighting stance. "Hai" she replied then realized, "Neji no. Don't fight him; he's stronger than you think. I know I've seen his skills before.".

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yeah….. Remember when I told you about the kids who took me in". He maintained his stance, "he's a member of Hakao. We have to take him down" he said.

"I know" she said, "but don't do it, I'll take him down".

"No, I'm afraid you'll get hurt"

"Neji you're covered in bruises and you're injured. Even if you are stronger than him you'll be a ha…."

Neji raised her wrist and held it so strong that she couldn't move it an inch, "I'm a man and I will fight".

Asura froze from Neji's tight grip and intense words. He let go and turned to face his opponent, "go to Shikamaru and the others, I'll be _his_ opponent"

Asura stepped back, "then I'll be waiting for you". She left.

The two men glared at each other; things were going to get rough.

The sky was colored orange with soft blue clouds; the gate of Konoha could be seen. The group walked towards the gate in bruises, cuts, blood and victory. They brought down Hakao and brought them to another village, the officials said that they would send the reward money through pigeon so all that was left for them was to go home. Hakao was a strong enemy but they weren't strong enough for the Konohagakures.

They all reached the gate and gave a faded smile and then passed out. The two ninjas at the gate brought them to the hospital and informed Lady Tsunade that they've arrived. She was going to find out whether she was going to get the money or not; she felt nervous.

Asura woke up; she saw a white ceiling not the one from her room. She sat up; there were tubes sticking out of her arm and she was covered in bandages. She looked around; she was in the hospital. 'Jyoshi' she thought then frowned. She looked out the window; kids were running around and chasing each other, she smiled. She was never allowed to be a child. Fate didn't allow it. Her smile started to disappear as she recalled her childhood. She heard someone knock, "come in". A nurse came in with a tray of pills and a glass of water. Asura took the pills and drank the water. The nurse took the tray and left. Asura looked out the window and recalled Neji's words; "I'm a man and I will fight".


	12. Chapter 12 Housing Gift

Withering Flowers

Chapter 12 Housing Gift

As days passed, the injured ninjas got better and went home. But a ninja's work never stops; after they recovered they all received more missions. And as Shikamaru would say; it was troublesome. Asura and Neji were very busy. They couldn't see each other for some time since Neji was a jounin and Asura being a talented chuunin. Not seeing Asura was enough punishment for him let alone doing missions with a broken-hearted Tenten who won't even look at him nor reply to his questions. Neji was irritated and also felt guilty. Those two emotions are not a good combination.

After he arrived from his last mission, he _really_ wanted to see his beloved red-head. He went to the hill they always watched the stars on but she wasn't there, 'she wouldn't know when I comeback' he thought then went to her apartment.

He landed on her window pane. Sou and Tamaru were sleeping on the floor while Asura slept on the bed. He frowned; he disapproved of them sleeping in the same room as his precious girlfriend but couldn't do anything about it. He thought about knocking but it would wake up Sou, and thus drawing attention to him. Then suddenly Sou opened his eyes. Neji hid beside the wall. Sou got up and went to out the door. Neji looked back at the window, 'he probably went to the bathroom. Great timing! He'll notice that Asura's gone but we'd be far away by then' he thought to himself. He tapped on the window; Asura immediately opened her eyes, revealing her jet black eyes. She turned around, 'Neji'.

Neji and Asura lied down on their usual hill under the stars. Neji's arm supporting Asura's head and her hand on Neji's chest. They looked up at the twinkling sky. They said nothing, but silence doesn't mean unhappiness. Then Asura finally spoke, "it's been a while since we've done this".

"Yeah."

Neji turned his head and looked at Asura. She noticed and looked at him back. He went in for a kiss. They both shared a warm soft kiss. "I told you!" A girl cried out. Both of them pulled back in shock then looked behind them. There stood a platinum blonde haired girl with a guy with a pineapple for hair. "Ino?" Asura said. "You shouldn't have screamed" Shikamaru muttered. Neji scowled, "what are you two doing here?". The blonde and pineapple head froze. "We-we're gonna go now" Ino stuttered then left with Shikamaru. They both watched them disappear; "so much for secrecy" Asura said then stood up. Neji stood up, "they're going to tell the others and soon our relationship will be published". "Guess so" she said, "but that means now you can walk me home" she said playfully. Neji smirked then held out his arm for her. She took his arm and started walking.

They arrived at her apartment door, "I've got a lot of work tomorrow and I assume that you do too" she said. "I do" he pulled her close and kissed her. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. They pulled back for air and looked at each other, "goodnight". "Goodnight". Neji left. Asura turned the door knob and went in. She took off her shoes quietly; not wanting to wake Sou up. (Tamaru was a heavy sleeper so she didn't have to worry about _him_). But she was expecting Sou to be awake and to appear in front of her when she set foot inside her bedroom. And she was right. "Where were you?" Sou asked with his bed head. "Neji" she answered as if everything could be explained with just that. She walked towards her bed. "Did you tell him you're moving tomorrow?" Sou asked. "No" she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and closed her eyes.

The sky was blue with white clouds that no one could touch. Tamaru lay on the floor while snoring. Sou and Asura sat in the kitchen drinking tea.

"I don't know you anymore" Sou started, "or at least don't know what you're going to do anymore".

"What do you mean?" Asura asked.

"You've been doing things that I couldn't predict. Like having a boyfriend, and going out with him and coming back late from being with him" Sou answered, "you rejected all the guys who liked you but all of a sudden you go out with a guy from Konoha?".

"I'm surprised too" she sipped from her tea cup.

"And because I don't know what you're going to do anymore I have to keep an eye on you" Sou said.

"What are you, a spy?" Asura asked, "you don't have to know what I do".

"I know you aren't reckless but…. We've been teammates for six years and I think of you as a sister. So I want to protect you." Sou said.

"What are you thinking?" she asked with suspicion.

"The reason Neji doesn't come by is because me and Tamaru's here and so if you get your own place you and Neji will" Sou got cut off.

"What?! No! Don't, don't think those things" she was disgusted.

"I can't predict what you're going to do so I'm worried" he said.

"Well I can guarantee you _that_ won't happen"

Sou sighed with relief.

Asura stared at him with disgust.

The sky turned orange. Asura got back from her mission and went into her new apartment. She set down her bag on her new bed and threw herself onto it. She's been given separate missions lately. She almost never got a mission with her teammates. And her last mission was one of those missions. She unpacked her clothes and put them into her closet. Sou and Tamaru weren't back from each of their missions so they couldn't help her move, but she didn't have a lot of things to move so it didn't matter. "Is this what you meant by a lot of work?" A male voice was heard. Asura turned around; Neji was standing against the doorway wall with crossed arms and a smirk on his face. "Coming back from a tiring mission and having to move things into a new place, yes" she replied. Neji walked towards her then placed his lips on hers. His wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They pulled back but then continued sharing a kiss. Neji's arms went up her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved towards the side of the bed and put her on it; they were making out. "Eh-ehm" someone cleared their throat. The two pulled back in shock and looked behind them; Tamaru squatted on the window pane with a bouquet of flowers in hand, "I thought I'd give you a house warming present but I guess someone beat me to it" he said with a disapproving look on his face. Asura quickly got up, "ah, uhmm is Sou…" she was cut off.

"Nahh, he isn't back yet" he said with an un-caring look. He glared at Neji for a moment then left, "see ya".

Neji and Asura both looked at each other.

Neji and Asura walked the streets of Konoha together.

"I don't think Tamaru likes me" Neji started.

"Yeah about that, uhmm when we were young he used to like me but I rejected him." Asura said, "I don't know if he still likes me but there's a possibility he still does by that look he gave you".

"He likes you?!" Neji said aloud. "Asura, Neji!" Someone shouted. Ino and a bunch of people appeared in front of the couple, "let's celebrate!". Neji looked at Asura with wide eyes and she looked at him back. They were surrounded by a bunch of people but they were only looking at each other. One in shock and the other in worries.


	13. Chapter 13 His Plan

Withering Flowers

Chapter 13 His Plan

Neji looked at Asura with a bit of an angry expression on his face; she avoided his eyes but couldn't shake off the feeling that he was staring at her and was slightly mad at her for not telling him about Tamaru liking her. They were sitting in a restaurant with Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Choji, Sai, Kiba, Hinata and Lee. The news about Neji and Asura going out spread among the ninjas thanks to a certain platinum blonde-haired girl. Ino wanted to celebrate her new friend's relationship so she called out all the ninjas who were available and went to a restaurant.

"I didn't think Neji would get a girlfriend before me" Naruto said then looked at Sakura.

"So how did you two meet?" Sakura asked ignoring Naruto.

"We went on a mission together" Asura replied trying to set her attention on Sakura instead of her shivering nerves.

"If you went on a mission together how did you get to know each other close up" Sakura asked.

"I'm curious too" Ino wove her finger together and rested her chin on them.

"Close up?" Asura had a flash back of when she tripped on Neji's trap and he got himself trapped as well then they both ended up being sandwiched together. His cheek on her breasts. She ended the flash back and came back to reality, "we… uhmm talked after the mission and got to know each other better".

"Just talking?" Ino asked disappointedly.

"Yup" Asura answered shortly

"I better try doing that too" Ino said then looked at Sai flirtatiously. Sai just sat there with one of his fake smiles on his face.

Sakura grunted at her.

"N-Neji nee-san, c-crongatulations" Hinata said.

"Thank you" Neji replied

Lee's eyes had fire in them; he stood on the table, "my youthful rival, you have found love from the fountain of youth. I challenge you to a youthful battle!"

Neji looked at Asura from the corner of his eyes and then looked back at Lee, "alright then" he stood up. He wanted to take out his slight anger on Lee. He then left with the green beast of Konoha.

"So anyway" Ino turned her attention back to Asura.

Asura sat there answering Ino's and Sakura's questions and endured Sai's awkwardness. He kept asking about how she felt when she's with Neji and kept asking her what love was. He was studying, she was enduring the awkwardness. It was a long day.

Neji on the other hand was sparring Lee in what Lee call,s 'a youthful battle'. _She didn't tell me that Tamaru used to like her. And she's unsure if she still likes her. And she used to live with the guy who used to like her but she doesn't know if he still does?! What does he do when she's asleep or when she's bathing?! That bastard. _Neji kept thinking. He dodged Lee's kick and punched him but missed. He kept thinking about what a bastard Tamaru was while sparring till night fell.

He went to the hill where he and Asura always watched the stars. Asura was watching the stars. She looked like a painting with peaceful scene and the beautiful stance. He walked over to her and sat beside her, "why didn't you tell me?". "Never came across my mind" she answered simply. He looked at her then looked at the sky. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Together they watched the stars, "I want to introduce you to my uncle" Neji said. "What?" Asura asked slowly while turning to face her boyfriend. "Something wrong?" Neji asked. "No, it's just that I'm an orphan and you're the nephew of the Hyuuga clan's head and he migh.." "It doesn't matter if he doesn't approve of you" Neji said reassuringly. Asura said nothing then buried her face into his chest. Neji ran his fingers down her long red hair. He had something planned.


	14. Chapter 14 Approval or Not

Withering Flowers

Chapter 14 Approval or Not

Asura looked into the long mirror in front of her. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend's uncle tonight and she wanted to make a good impression on him. She tried on a lot of clothes. She couldn't decide what to wear and she almost didn't have anything appropriate to wear. All her clothes were meant for missions and she's never had a boyfriend so she never thought of buying clothes appropriate for meeting their family. The clothes that were the closest to appropriate were her casual outfit which consisted of a navy blue long sleeved shirt and a tight black skirt that came up to her knees. She looked at her reflection in casual clothes. She looked hot; her red hair bringing out the navy blue shirt or vice versa. She frowned at her black skirt though. She thought that it might be a bit short; but she wouldn't wear a long skirt. She'd look like an old lady if she did. If not, a teen with a kid whose husband left her. She was nervous and didn't what to wear. If it was a mission she'd simply change into her shorts and tank top and put on her flannel shirt. But this wasn't a mission. This was far more delicate than one. Her head was crammed up with too many thoughts. She decided to take a walk to clear her head.

She walked the streets of Konoha and cleared her head; she was less nervous than she was then. Just then a young man was pushed out of a house, by the door was an old man with a young lady. He was shouting at the young man. Asura couldn't figure out his words but she was sure they weren't nice. The old man threw a bouquet of flowers vigorously at the young man. Asura figured it was meant for the young lady from the young man. The young lady started to cry and kneel in front of the old man; she was begging. The old man held her by the wrist and tried to pull her into the house. She resisted but failed. Soon the door shut loudly and the young man stood up gloomily, picked up the flowers and walked away. Asura thought that maybe the young man was the lover of the lady but the lady's father didn't approve of him and forbade his daughter and the man to meet each other ever again. Asura paused; if Hiashi didn't approve of her then she would be that young man who was forbidden to meet the one he loves ever again. And Neji would be the young lady begging her father not to do that. She became nervous again. She resumed her walking but not her condition.

The tension was getting to her. She felt like she was going to explode. The nervousness kicked back in and so did her worries. Is her outfit appropriate? Is her skirt too short? Would Hiashi approve? And a problem that was born from her nervousness and original problems appeared; is her hair too long? Even worries that had nothing to do with Hiashi span her head around. Lost in her thoughts, Asura began to think something a bit far from what she was supposed to think, 'is his approval _that _important?'. 'Of course it is!' she reminded herself. Her reminder just made her more nervous.

6:30, the clock pointed out. It was time for her to meet Hiashi and leave a good impression on him. She headed out for the Hyuuga estate. She walked under the orange blue sky. She managed to settle some of her worries. She decided to go with her casual outfit and thought that her hair was _not_ too long. She locked most of her nervousness in her little box of emotions. She was ready to face Hiashi.

"That means you are a branch member?" Hiashi asked then picked up a lump of rice with his chopsticks and put it into his mouth.

"Technically" Asura answered. She kept her cool. Her, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi were in the dining room having dinner.

"Why did you go to Tayomaro?" Hiashi asked. He kept shooting questions at Asura.

Neji kept looking at his uncle as if he didn't Hiashi would ask something personal.

"Tayomaro offered me a chance to become strong" Asura replied then put rice into her mouth.

"Did you become strong?" Hiashi asked.

"Stronger than before, yes" Asura replied. She sipped tea.

"That is all I need to know" Hiashi said. And with that their long question and answer conversation and their dinner ended.

Neji walked Asura home under the dark sky.

"You kept calm" Neji started.

"Using every effort I could use" Asura said, "Do you think I left a good impression?"

"You didn't leave a bad one" Neji answered jokingly.

Asura smiled.

"It's the first time I saw you in casual clothes. I like it" Neji said.

"Thank you" Asura said.

They reached Asura's apartment door. They faced each other. Neji pulled her close and kissed her. They pulled away, "goodnight" Neji said. "Goodnight" Asura replied. Neji looked at Asura then smiled softly. He turned and climbed down the stairs. Asura listened to his steps and went into her apartment. She shut the door and leaned against it, she had a feeling Hiashi approved of her.

Neji reached his house and walked in. He went into the living room and found his uncle writing in kanji with a brush and ink, "I don't like her".


	15. Chapter 15 Step One

Withering Flowers

Chapter 15 Step One

Neji looked at his uncle; his uncle continued painting in kanji.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like her. I just wanted you to know who she is." Neji said.

"Now I know who she is, but you are not going to bring her into this household ever again" his uncle ordered.

"If I can't bring her here then I will be the one going out" Neji talked back.

"It's not like you Neji. You've always been mature and knew what was foolish and what was not." his uncle said.

"Foolish?" Neji asked offended, "you think meeting Asura is foolish?"

"Yes, yes I do" Hiashi replied.

"Meeting Asura is not foolish" Neji said in a strong tone, "I have never loved someone the way I love her".

"You are young Neji." Hiashi said not taking his eyes off the scroll nor pausing his hand, "one day you will look back into your past and see how foolish you were".

"I am not foolish. And meeting Asura is not foolish. I don't care what you think about her but I will keep loving her" Neji said. He started to walk away. When he was past Hiashi something made his stop.

"I will never accept her into this family" Hiashi said.

Neji kept looking at the floor. He didn't care what his uncle thought about Asura. Right?

Neji started to walk again and climb the stairs.

Neji sat on his bed, held his hands together and rested them on his lap. What his uncle said really got him. He said he didn't care what Hiashi thought and even told Asura and himself that, but then he found himself sitting on his bed and thinking about what his uncle said. '_I will _never_ accept her into this family'. '_Does that mean he knows that I'm serious about her?' Neji asked himself, 'he did say that it was foolish. He doesn't only dislike her and want me to not meet her but maybe. Even if he did like her, he wouldn't let me meet her. But why?'

Neji lied down and kept thinking; not about what Hiashi said but how he'll bring Asura into his family. His uncle would never allow it so that means he and Asura can't even get engaged, 'does that mean uncle has to approve of her?' he asked himself. He then widened his eyes in surprise and sat up quickly, 'I'm already thinking about marriage!' he exclaimed. Apparently he was thinking without knowing what he was thinking about. 'Sanei Asura as my wife' Neji thought; a smile appeared; he liked _that_ he really did.

But unfortunately his uncle would never allow it. 'Should I run away with her and get married?' he asked himself, 'stupid idea. Asura wouldn't want to move _again_; she moved three times! And uncle would send ninjas to go after me so that isn't a good idea'. Neji turned his head and stared at his bed stand, 'should I move in with her and just act as though we're married we're not?'. Neji sighed and rolled to his side, 'is uncle's approval the only way?' he asked himself hopelessly.

Neji decided to clear his head by taking a walk. He went downstairs ignoring his uncle's presence and went outside. The air was clean and the sky was blue with white clouds that nobody could touch. The atmosphere was peaceful but his mind was a riot; he went outside to clear his head but it didn't work. He kept thinking refusing to stop. After sometime of thinking and ignoring the peacefulness he got an idea. He ran to the library. Maybe the answer was there.

Neji rummaged through the books and picked out at least a dozen. He carried the books to an empty table and set it there. He sat down on a chair and opened one of the books. He knew it would take forever to read them all thoroughly so he started flipping the pages and light reading. The keywords he was looking for were: marriage, clan, Hyuuga.

He sat there and flipped and read for 3 hours. All his energy was drained from going through a dozen books. He laid his head on the table and weakly turned a page; he's never read (light read) this many books in one day before in his life! He was very tired. He closed the last book and sighed with relief; he found what he was looking for. Hard work pays off.

Neji walked back to his house tired. He declined dinner for he was too tired to put anything down his throat. He walked upstairs and collapsed on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and half smiled; now he needed Asura's consent. He wasn't sure if she'd agree to it but you never know until you try.


	16. Chapter 16 The Game He Never Knew

Withering Flowers

Chapter 16 The Game He Never Knew

Neji viewed the variety of rings that was presented before him. Jade, amethyst, diamond, onyx, opal; so many rocks that he couldn't name. The shop keeper told him things about anniversary rings and jewels and what was the best seller. He never thought picking out a ring was so complicated. If he picked the wrong ring then Asra wouldn't like it and all those rocks has all those meanings that was just too complicated for a man's mind. He just wanted to pick out a pretty ring but it just wasn't that simple.

Neji recalled what Asura likes and don't like, 'she doesn't like the color yellow nor the color of gold. She likes the color purple and navy blue'. Neji walked to look at another variety of rings, 'she was born on September… sapphire!' he thought to himself. Guess he finally thought of a rock. He looked at the sapphire rings and looked up at the shopkeeper.

"I'll take a ring with a sapphire on it" he said to the shop keeper. He felt relieved that he finally picked a ring.

"What kind of sapphire would you like? There are a variety of sapphires; there's a blue one an orange one, there's the star sapphire…"

Neji couldn't hear the rest of what the shopkeeper said. The shopkeeper's words made Neji fall into the hole of complication. He had to start all over.

Neji came out the door of the jewelry shop with a ring case in his right hand. Dark circles formed under his eyes; picking out a ring was clearly difficult. He was tired but he was happy. He brought up his hand and opened the ring case; he looked at the blue sapphire lying gracefully on the ring holder. It was a star sapphire, 'she said she loved the stars' Neji smiled he couldn't wait to meet Asura. After all he was going to ask a question that could change his life. Neji's pace grew faster and soon he was running, running towards Asura's apartment.

Neji stood in front of Asura's door. He was taking deep breaths, his heart was racing. He has never thought of a more important question than he was going to ask. It was nerve wrecking. He turned the door knob and went in. He told himself to relax while walking towards Asura's bedroom. He stopped and peeked to see if she was there. He could see her hand on the bed. Neji quickly withdrew his head. He felt his heart beat faster, 'no turning back'. He was going to go in until he saw another figure in front of Asura. He moved his body backwards and lied against the wall and slightly glanced to see who it was. The figure had a well-built body and was tall; the figure was a man. Neji scowled, he lifted his head to try and see the man's face. The man had green hair; Neji couldn't see his face because the man was facing the opposite direction of Neji. He recognized the hair. It belonged to Tamaru. 'What is he doing here?' Neji asked himself. He continued ease-dropping.

"Until when are you going to play around?" Tamaru asked.

'Play around?' Neji thought.

"What do you mean?" Asura answered with a question.

"You know what I mean" Tamaru said, "playing with love".

Neji had a feeling this had something to do with him.

"….."

"You've got to end it Asura"

"I'm not playing"

"You're playing with a man's feelings. It's better to end it now than let him see that you were playing with him"

"I wasn't playing with him!" She denied loudly, "I fell in love with him and forgot about everything else"

"Because you forgot who you are you will hurt someone."

"….."

"End it Asura. End it"

"…"

"We leave in three days" he said, "you've got that much time".

Neji heard Tamaru's footsteps and disappeared.

'Asura was playing with me?' Neji asked himself. His sadness turned into rage. He gripped the ring case and threw it into the lake in front of him. He looked at the ground with rage. His hands formed into fists and began to tremble. Not because of fear, but rage. Neji punched a nearby tree and released his anger. He has never loved anyone the way he did her. He has never been called foolish. He has never bought a ring for anyone. He has never felt anxiety and nervousness before. But because of her he wasted his love for someone who was playing with him, because of her he was called foolish, because of her he felt useless anxiety and nervousness. His hands began bleeding and the tree lost a layer of bark. The air felt hot and his anger was boiling.

Neji cooled down and panted. He looked at the tree before him; it was all white and crushed. He went back to his home. Neji climbed the stairs to the second floor. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at the mirror; the enraged look still remained. Other than his expression he was hurt. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. 'Why would she do this to me?' he asked himself. He thought all that time he spent with her was true and sincere but according to Tamaru it was all just a game. A game where he and Asura were the players. He fell in love her. He loved her more than anyone else. She was the girl he was going to propose to.

Was.

He fell in love with someone who was playing with him. Hyuuga Neji's first love was a player.


	17. Chapter 17 The End

Withering Flowers

Chapter 17 The End

Neji sat on a green hill, heartbroken. His first love broke his heart. The man who never loved got his heart broken. Amazing isn't it? How even the coldest people can be broken because of something called love. Neji looked at the bright sky; the opposite of what he was feeling. He just stared at the sky just losing all precaution. Someone was walking toward him but of course he didn't notice. The person's shadow shaded his against the sun rays. He dragged his eyes to meet the shadows owner; Tamaru. Neji knew he was here to tell him that they're leaving and that Asura was playing him because she couldn't bring herself to tell him herself.

"Oi, oi I've got to tell you something" Tamaru said.

Neji didn't answer.

"It's about Asura"

His prediction was right. Now he was waiting to hear the truth, again.

"Me and Asura kissed"

In a split second Neji's eyes widened, "what?!" he stood up to face Tamaru.

"Two years ago me Asura and Sou had a mission to catch some master criminal. Asura dressed up to fake her age and went to the bar he usually went to while we watched her back. When she had a conversation with him to lure him out well, he was pretty cautious and put some kind liquid that makes her tell and do the truth and what her heart desired in her alcohol. Fortunately Asura's grip on her duty was strong so she didn't leak any information. When we caught the criminal Asura was pretty drunk so Sou brought the criminal to our village while I nursed Asura. I loved Asura but I was rejected when I confessed to her when we were younger and from that day on we acted only as teammates. But that time Asura was defenseless so I kissed her. When I tried to pull back she wrapped her arms around my neck. The liquid she took earlier still had effect on her and made her act what her heart desired. Me. You can't say that it was only my intention because she kissed me back."

Neji stood silent; he was shocked. Asura loved Tamaru without herself even knowing. Everything he knew started to crumble down. What if Asura didn't really love Neji? What if she only thought she did? What if she still loves Tamaru? What if Asura was a phony all along?

The two men stood there on a hill facing each other with different expressions; one with a petrified look and the other with a satisfied one. The wind blew Neji's hair away but not his thoughts.

Neji woke up with a sudden movement that made him sit up. He rapidly took deep breaths as if he woke up from a nightmare. He looked out the window, the wind blew and maple trees could be seen clearly. The door opened and there entered his uncle came in, "you are awake". Neji looked back out the window. His uncle walked toward him and stood by his side. The Konoha gates could be seen the tall ones with hiragana characters written with red paint. There, 3 people stood one with red hair. Neji pressed his fingers on the glass as if to touch the red figure.

"It is not that that I didn't like her, it is that she would hurt you" Hiashi said knowingly.

Neji turned back to his uncle but not letting his fingers go.

"She is a transfer ninja. She completes her duties in various villages to form relationships with other villages for her own village. Her stay is never permanent."

Neji turned back to window.

The figures began to move out the gates. Neji watched his first love leave him and never comeback.

Their separation took place on August 2nd the season of autumn; the time when flowers wither.


	18. Chapter 18 Forever Goodbye

Withering Flowers

Chapter 18 Forever good-bye

Asura's team walked out of the gates of Konoha. Tamaru being laid back, Sou being absent-minded and Asura, well sad. Tamaru opened an eye and shot it at her direction; she looked really sad.

"You shouldn't have forgotten." Tamaru started.

Asura didn't answer; she was too busy thinking about what happened.

_It was four days before they were going to leave Konoha for good. Asura was reading a book about battle strategy. Then Tamaru came in through the door with a serious look on his face,"we need to talk". That's what he said, 'we need to talk'. Asura put down her book and poured her attention on him. _

"_You knew from the start" Tamaru said._

"_Knew what?" Asura asked._

"_You knew that we were going to leave"_

_In flash Asura remembered everything she has forgotten and felt horrible._

"_How could you forget?" he asked, "you never forget anything"._

_Asura didn't answer._

_Tamaru fell silent and looked at Asura with disappointment. _

"Until when are you going to play around?" Tamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Asura answered with a question.

"You know what I mean" Tamaru said, "playing with love".

"….."

"You've got to end it Asura"

"I'm not playing"

"You're playing with a man's feelings. It's better to end it now than let him see that you were playing with him"

"I wasn't playing with him!" She denied loudly, "I fell in love with him and forgot about everything else"

"Because you forgot who you are you will hurt someone."

"….."

"End it Asura. End it"

_And with that their conversation ended._

Asura felt an arrow pierce her heart.

_The most painful part of their conversation wasn't that they were going to leave but that she felt Neji outside her room. Tamaru and herself both felt his presence. When his presence faded Tamaru started talking again._

"_You or me?"_

_Asura glared at him when she spotted a hint of a smile on his face._

_Tamaru shot back a bold, daring and somewhat devilish look._

"_You do it" she answered._

_Tamaru smirked and left._

_She looked out the window and watched Neji walk out her apartment building._

_She couldn't tell Neji herself. It would hurt too much. She wouldn't be able to take it. She would rather have chosen the pain of a thousand swords plunge into her skin than to choose the pain of telling Neji herself. She was sorry, very sorry and had wished that she had never met Neji. But was also grateful that she did._

Asura held her arms together. Tamaru felt a needle poke his chest and inject guilt into him. He told Neji _that_ in the most cruel way possible and probably even made Neji hate Asura. He thought it would be easier for Neji to let her go with hate rather than sorrow and pain. But there was more to that; he wanted Asura for himself and used the mission against Neji.

_Tamaru was pleased when he saw Neji open his eyes with shock when he told him that he and Asura kissed. It was all according to plan; he would reel Neji with the 'me and Asura kissed' and then break him with the very detailed story._

"_Two years ago me Asura and Sou had a mission to catch some master criminal. Asura dressed up to fake her age and went to the bar he usually went to while we watched her back. When she had a conversation with him to lure him out well, he was pretty cautious and put some kind liquid that makes her tell and do the truth and what her heart desired in her alcohol. Fortunately Asura's grip on her duty was strong so she didn't leak any information. When we caught the criminal Asura was pretty drunk so Sou brought the criminal to our village while I nursed Asura. I loved Asura but I was rejected when I confessed to her when we were younger and from that day on we acted only as teammates. But that time Asura was defenseless so I kissed her. When I tried to pull back she wrapped her arms around my neck. The liquid she took earlier still had effect on her and made her act what her heart desired_. _Me. You can't say that it was only my intention because she kissed me back."_

_Tamaru looked at his shocked face. He has never seen a more shocked look than what he saw then. He broke Neji with his story so now it was time for the next phase; pulverize what's left of him by the means of his own doings._

_Tamaru got him. He really did. But he didn't intend to stop there. No, he wanted to pulverize him and squeeze all the love he has for Asura._

"_I saw you at the library reading about marrying into the clan. I heard that it was as hard as hell even if the family likes the girl. But you found a way to take her in." Tamaru said, "there's no way that your clan could reject her if she was carrying your child. So you decided to use that method. A dirty method if you asked me."_

_Neji became like ice; frozen and silent._

"_But you wouldn't marry a girl who doesn't even love you now would you?" Tamaru asked rhetorically, "if it were me I wouldn't even think about that after finding out who she really is."_

_Tamaru looked at the frozen ice standing before him. He was pleased, phase three was complete and everything went just as planned. All that was left was to take a bow; which he did when they walked out the gates of Konoha._

By telling Neji he could have Asura which could have been down anyway without him even telling Neji, but he just wanted to see the look on his face when he did. His plan was for his desire and when he got what he wanted he was supposed to be happy but instead he felt more guilt than he did happy.

Tamaru looked at Asura. He might have ruined her first experience of love that could have been her last, but nothing could be done now. Because the beautiful flower Asura, has withered.


End file.
